Saving Grace
by peacefulsands
Summary: Frigga is sure that her youngest son is not lost to her forever. He just needs one chance to prove that he can be saved, that he is worthy of being saved. Midgard was the making of Thor, perhaps that may be where some of the answers lie . . . there and in the heart of Jotunheim. Story has a Steve/Tony relationship
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Title : Saving Grace**

Written for the avengers reverse big bang and inspired by the art of gottalovev.

**Fandom** : Avengers - MCU  
**Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
**Characters** : Loki, Frigga, Steve, Tony, Odin, Heimdall, Thor and Clint.  
**Rating** :PG-13  
**Word Count** : a little under 29,000 in total (5 chapters)  
**Warning** : _Mentions of a drunk driving incident(not a Main Character), also brief mention of domestic abuse._

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Huge thanks to gottalovev for the inspirational art and for letting me take it where it would. It was great to work with you. Thanks to my special group of cheerleaders – your help was much appreciated and to monchichi for your beta skills. All of you helped make this fic better than I could do alone. Thank you.

**Summary**: Frigga is sure that her youngest son is not lost to her forever. He just needs one chance to prove that he can be saved, that he is worthy of being saved. Midgard was the making of Thor, perhaps that may be where some of the answers lie . . . there and in the heart of Jotunheim.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kneeling on the steps of Odin's throne yet again, surrounded by all the glistening majesty of the Aesir, Loki looked up at Odin and Thor and knew they weren't listening to his plea, to his explanation of anything that had happened, anything that he had done. Loki wasn't even sure how many times he had returned to this position, how long he had been trying to convince them of his words, make them see and understand what he had learned. It was futile, all they could see in him now was the son who had betrayed them, the brother who had turned to evil. The irony wasn't lost on him that it was their betrayal that had brought him to this pass in the first place.

Odin appeared so distant now, sat on his great golden throne, surrounded by the spoils of war and the riches of his kingship. The All-father, King of the Aesir, God of legends felt a million miles distant as Loki knelt below him on the steps in his plain trousers and simple shirt. Since Thor had returned with him to Asgard, Loki had been stripped of all his former trappings of royalty. No longer did Loki wear the clothes of a prince; no longer was there a pretence that he was a worthy prince of Asgard.

Dim memories of childhood approval didn't fit with the man before him in the Great Hall. It had been so long since Loki had thought of the times he had sat on his father's knee, listened to him spin tales of wonder, heard his praise for lessons well learned. It felt like a lifetime ago, like he had been a different person then.  
Truth . . . for so long Odin had lied, denied him the honesty of telling him who he really was, where he came from. Yet what was he being punished for? For telling the truth? He had spoken truly that he was owed more than he had been given in all of his years as a prince in this throne room; he had earned the right to far more than standing back and watching Thor be lauded over him. And he told the truth now, yet no one would listen. Neither of them would listen. Loki tilted his head a fraction, seeing his brother, arms folded, face implacable. Thor as pig-headed as ever. Loki didn't know why he had even hoped that his words would be heard and understood.

If it had been as simple as fear for his own safety, he would not even have tried to explain. Yes, he was frightened. Justifiably so. But somewhere inside, he did not want this to come down upon Asgard, upon Frigga . . . the part of him that remembered those happier days with Thor's friendship and Odin's approval did not really want them to suffer what was coming either. He looked at Frigga where she stood regally to one side of the throne, ever loyal to her husband here in public. Yet Loki knew in private, she had often curbed some of Odin's punishments for his and Thor's childish misdemeanors. She was a picture of beauty, wearing her years well.

As their eyes met, Loki was sure that he could see a faint spark of approval for his words there. But then maybe he was clutching at straws, desperate for a connection, for someone to listen. Yet he was being punished not for childishness, not for foolishness. Loki knew in the eyes of Odin and Thor, his sins were far worse, yet not one of them could see how they had pushed him to act so, forced his hand in the search for justice and truth. A childhood memory came back to him, Odin saying, "Only one of you may be heir to my throne, yet both of you were born to be kings." It was true, more truth than the rest of his childhood, and yet he had had that stolen from his grasp, even though he had not understood it at the time, but rather had thought it was a test to see whether he or Thor would prove to be the most worthy.

Weariness overtook him at the uselessness of his efforts as Odin again dismissed him peremptorily and called forth the guards to lead him back to his cell. There as ever he was left to his own thoughts. Left to the knowledge of what was coming for him, for Asgard and Midgard also.

He looked again at the books his mother had brought to help him while away the hours of solitude. He had read them all and waited for her next visit to bring him more as he knew she would. A kindness that Odin had granted. He wondered whether it was out of a sense of duty to Frigga or out of some vague sentimentality to the son Loki had once been that Odin had allowed him to be held prisoner here in the Tower since his return, rather than in the dungeons. Perhaps it was guilt, guilt that his own lies and treachery had forced Loki's actions.

Loki knew that what he had done was unforgivable; that it seemed as if he had thoughtlessly unleashed the might of the Chitauri onto Midgard. His actions were nothing that they could ever understand because no one had taken the time to look beyond the obvious and question his actions, his motivation in what he did. No one understood the driving force within him to be someone, to make something of his life by way of righting the wrongs that had seen the fall of Jotunheim, seen him isolated from his own kind. He knew that on face value many thought he had been treated lightly, kept in isolation, fed and not mistreated and yet . . .

Loki sat down exhausted by the churning fear and the way his blood chilled in his veins at the thought of the might, the wrath behind the Chitauri, the real threat to the Nine Realms. There was a light knocking at the door ahead of the key turning in the lock. "Mother," he greeted sadly as Frigga stepped into the room, for every bit like she'd just knocked and entered his bedchamber rather than his prison.

She set a pile of books down onto the table and took him in her arms. "Oh Loki," she said sadly. "I wish things had not come to this."

He shuddered and her arms tightened protectively. "I cannot stay long, my son," she said, "But I shall return later."

He wished so many things could have been different, but one thing he knew had never faltered was Frigga's love. He didn't think she would ever really understand the things he had done or the reasons why and he knew she would change them if it were in her power. He didn't know why she still loved him or why he still loved her despite the fact that she had been part of the treachery and deceit that had let him believe he was of Asgard. Yet whenever he thought of her, he was filled with memories of the signs of her love, of her stitching outfits just for him, of sitting on her lap as she told him tales of magic and wonder, of her never losing patience with him as he tried and tried to live up to Odin's expectations and Thor's example.

"Mother," he choked the word out and she held him tight, her hand running soothingly over his back as if he were still a child. "Mother, I tell them the truth. They do not understand the threat, yet they will not believe me."

She sighed and took a small step away so that she could see him. She swiped a thumb across each of his cheeks and under his eyes, her small hands framing his face and still looking at him with love. Love that he knew he did not deserve any longer. "Loki," she sounded resigned, "Odin and Thor . . . they do still love you and they do listen to you, but they cannot trust the words that you say no matter how they want to. They have increased the patrols and the border guards, but there is little more they can do at this time. There is nothing to prove you speak the truth and, Loki, there have been so many, many lies. You must understand this."

"Mother, it will not be enough," he pleaded. "While I am here, they will come and Asgard will pay. The Chitauri were nothing, nothing to the true strength that he wields." Loki made no attempt to hide either the rasp in his voice from repeating his pleas so many times or the desperation of needing her to believe him.

"Loki, I have brought you books to help pass the time. I think you should start at the top of the pile and work your way through them in order," she said, already pulling away from him.

"Mother –"

"The first is about Jotunheim. I think you may find it interesting, my son. Now rest for a while, I can see you are tired. I must leave you now, but I shall visit again later."

Loki stood defeated as Frigga walked to the door and tapped twice, waiting until the guard unlocked the door to take her leave. As the door closed behind her, he turned away moving to the window to look out over the world beyond; a world that he could no longer be a part of. "If I could change one thing . . ." he murmured to himself.

He stood silently, time slipping by unheeded, but eventually he heard the door behind him open, servants move to place trays of food on the table behind him before the door closed and the key turned again.

He left the window and moved across to the table, seeing his mother's hand in the food laid out before him. She was worried about his lack of appetite he knew. She was worried about so many things for him, yet there seemed to be nothing he could do to take that concern away. He selected a piece of fruit, knowing that she was right he did need sustenance and no matter how he felt, he needed to try and retain some strength for the coming fight. He took the fruit and the first of the books from the pile and moved to sit down in comfort, curling his legs up close as he had been wont to do as a child.

He took a bite of the fruit and began to read about Jotunheim.

* * *

Loki knew he was living on borrowed time and so was Earth. There would be no forgiveness for what had happened. He wondered, as he spent yet another sleepless night sitting by the window looking out into the night sky, whether he had ever intended any of what happened there, whether any of it had been his own choice.

Defeat tasted bitter, yet somehow it was worse when he knew it was his own mistakes that had caused it. If only he had been good enough, if only Odin had truly seen him as his son, if he'd truly had a chance to be the king he deserved to be.

Or maybe it would have been better if he'd known the truth from the start that he was Laufey's son and a runt at that. If he'd known that would he have acted differently? He had no answer. From a father who had despised him, if Odin were to be believed in that, to a father who had lied to him but behaved as if he did care. Loki had no idea what the truth was any more.

Lies and deceit. He's been accused of that so many times, yet how could he have been different when it was all he knew, all he'd been bred to know?

Looking up into the night sky, he wondered whether they would come for revenge against him or Earth first. At least if Midgard fell, then Thor at least would understand that he spoke the truth about this threat.

He sat on the windowsill and drew the blanket closer round him, shivering in the chill air. As he breathed out steam fogged the glass and he dragged a finger through it, aware of how his skin was changing. He shuddered, forcing himself back into human form. He was no Jotun. He was no Aesir. He belonged nowhere, unwanted.

He picked up the book his mother had given him earlier and began to read again, wondering not for the first time what Jotunheim had been like before the battle with Odin. Had it been as cold and desolate as when he and Thor had ventured there?

The Jotun had power, that much had to be true, both from the book and from the power he himself could manifest. Had he been in Jotunheim would he have had greater understanding of his power, greater ability to control it? So many questions and still no answers. He thought of the people on Midgard turning to their gods for answers. Who does a god turn to when he himself is lost?

* * *

Steve let his head drop from one side to the other stretching out the tension in his neck and shoulders. It wasn't working or at least not as well as he had hoped.

"Hey," he heard Tony's voice behind him, just before a hand landed gently on his shoulder, turning him round. "Come on, let it go. What happened wasn't your fault, okay?"

Steve scrunched his eyes closed, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths, grateful that Tony didn't let go, but rather pulled him closer. "They're alive, Steve, and in the care of the best medics anywhere. There is nothing that won't be done to save them."

"They were children," he choked out.

"If only people's ability to parent was tested before they were allowed to have kids," Tony said bitterly. "Listen to me though, you need some rest, some sleep and then tomorrow we'll go back to the hospital to check on the kids. There is nothing more that can be done by us tonight. Tomorrow we start on making the world a better place for the three of them. We make sure they're getting the best care they can have and then we make sure that someone finds them parents who deserve them."

Steve gave a reluctant nod and let Tony lead him from the kitchen and up to their bedroom. He showered and changed into his sleep clothes on automatic, the only thing keeping him grounded was Tony's voice gently reminding him of where he was, what he was supposed to be doing.

Only Tony was keeping him from getting lost in his own memories of childhood.

He sat on the side of the bed until Tony pulled him down and curled around him, warm and comforting, the press of the arc reactor familiar against his back, one of Tony's hands entwined with his own. Gradually he relaxed and began to drift on the edge of sleep, slipping deeper and deeper until he jerked awake with a memory of fists and shouting and bruises on his mother, shuddering until the memory could be pushed away by Tony's warm reassurance and finally the present was able to reassert itself. Again and again until he finally slid beyond dreams.

Tony had waited until he was certain that Steve was deeply asleep before leaving the bed. Steve was exhausted, Tony knew that and so he had come to bed knowing that he himself couldn't sleep while the anger at the day's events churned inside him. It didn't matter though. This time he had put Steve first without question, without even needing to consider it.

He slipped downstairs to the lounge, making his way over to the bar and pouring a drink before realizing what he was doing. Cursing furiously, he took the bottle and the glass to the kitchen and tipped them away angrily before throwing the two into the sink, hearing the crack and tinkle of glass shattering before slumping at the table. How stupid could he be? Today of all days, the last thing Steve would need was to find him drinking or worse drunk.

Thoughts of all the ways that today could have played out still ran through his mind, over and over and over. A drunk driver was bad enough, but one who got into his car with three young children was unforgivable. He'd hit a semi, the two vehicles slipping and sliding on the narrow pass up a steep hill until the semi had finally come to rest the front end hanging over the cliff below with the car trapped beneath.

Steve had spent hours hanging onto the car, holding it in place and trying to reassure the terrified children inside that they were going to be okay, that he wouldn't let anything happen to them, he was going to get them out. All that time Tony had had to spend trying to figure out a way to move the semi so that they could get to the car knowing that the only thing keeping the car from plunging down the cliff was the weight of the semi resting on it. The slightest wrong movement could send either one over. There would be no second chances.

Pushing back from the table, Tony stormed down to the workshop needing to 'do' something to make a difference. "Jarvis, music!" he snapped as he walked in, slamming the door closed behind him. "And schematics for the suit. I need to add more power. I need to be able to lift more. There should have been a way to lift both of them back onto the road."

He picked up a wrench and hurled it across the room.

"Car schematics as well."

"Which model, sir?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't give a damn. If – if I can make something that detects alcohol and cuts out the engine, we can cross engineer it so it'll work on anything, but things like this can't be allowed to happen!"

"No sir," Jarvis agreed quietly.

Tony slumped at his workbench. "Things like that shouldn't happen, Jarvis."

"No sir, they shouldn't. It was a miracle that yourself and Master Steve were able to save the children. Sir, perhaps you would benefit from some sleep also before starting work on this project."

"No," Tony snapped shortly. "I can't sleep, I'm too fucking angry to sleep. Did you see how wrecked Steve was? The things this shit brings back for him. He's got enough bad stuff rolling around in his head without some drunk asshole getting an opportunity to add to it!"

"Quite, sir. The schematics for an Audi, sir, will that suffice for the moment?"

"Yes, Jarvis. Yes." Tony turned his attention to the screens before him and began to lose himself in his work.

* * *

Loki found it hard to believe what he was reading. It could be an answer, a shield . . . though if it were, why had Laufey not used it to protect Jotunheim from the wrath of Odin and later still from the incursions by Thor?

"I think you should start at the top of the pile and work your way through them in order." His mother's words came back to him. She had known this was in there. Without thinking he looked up at the door, expecting her to be standing there ready to explain. Disappointment flared when he found himself still alone, but he heard her words again, "I think you should start at the top of the pile and work your way through them in order." He still had a few more chapters of this book to make his way through, but he found himself heading back to the pile, looking through the titles and wondering at his mother's intentions.

He looked at the food still left on the table from earlier and without thinking found himself filling a plate before taking it, the book he was part way through and the next, back to his windowsill perch and beginning to read again.

He ate unconsciously as he read, sinking into the world in the book and seeking out the answers he needed. He read until his eyes could no longer see the words as he finally slipped into sleep just as the first hint of dawn hit the horizon.

* * *

Steve woke before dawn, jerked awake with the image of his mother falling backwards still before his eyes and a feeling of powerlessness as he watched unable to stop it from happening. He clutched at the bedcovers, trying to rid himself of the image, knowing it was so far in the past as to not make any difference any longer. His chance to set things right, to make things better for her were long past. He'd failed her. All his strength, all his supposed nobility and he'd never been able to keep his own mother from harm. He'd been too weak, too vulnerable to be able to do anything but watch, his feeble attempts at intervention only aggravating his father further.

He looked across the bed, hoping he hadn't woken Tony, only to find the other side of the bed empty. He swung his legs out of bed and let his head drop into his hands as he took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself.

He was still sitting there when he heard the door open and he looked up into Tony's pinched and tired face. "Oh, Steve," Tony shut the door and rushed to his side.

Steve accepted the embrace briefly before shrugging Tony off and pushing himself up. "Sorry," he said. "Had I kept you awake?"

Tony shook his head, silent momentarily before quietly admitting, "I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to disturb you and I couldn't just keep lying there replaying yesterday over and over in my head, so I went down to the workshop . . . it was a better use of my time . . . maybe . . ."

"You look tired," Steve said. It was a statement of fact, not an admonition which Tony appreciated.

"Yeah, guess so. I was kind of distracted . . . you know how it is . . ."

Steve nodded. "I'm . . . You should try and get some sleep now. At least a couple of hours before you have to face the day."

Tony nodded but didn't make a move as if he intended lying down. Steve rubbed a hand over his face awkwardly, then said, "I'll . . . I'll just . . ." He waved in the direction of the bathroom. "If you want, I could . . . come back. . . try and get some more sleep."

Tony knew what he was offering, knew also that if he was going to get any sleep at all, he needed Steve beside him. He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that'd be good . . ." He didn't meet Steve's eyes, but instead reached down to untie the laces on his sneakers and pull them off. He wondered not for the first time how the two of them had ever managed before when they were both so screwed up and so bad at actually acknowledging what they needed. Then again, maybe they didn't need to acknowledge it, not when the other knew and understood anyway. Maybe for them that was enough.

* * *

Frigga stood in the doorway in silence, watching Loki sleep. She wasn't sure that the position was comfortable for him, more likely to leave him stiff she thought, but if she woke him now it was unlikely he would sleep again until exhaustion overtook him. She put a hand up to stop Thor entering the room.

"But Mother," he began, only to be silenced by her frown and the peremptory wave of her hand that shooed him back outside to wait for her. She was pleased to see that Loki had at least eaten a little of the food she had had delivered to him yesterday. He would need his strength for the forthcoming trials. She would send the servants with fresh food in an hour or two, when she was sure he would be awake again.

She saw that he had the first two of the books she had given him at his side, was certain that he would have seen their significance as he read. Carefully she stepped closer, knowing she didn't have long without Thor's suspicions being raised. She lifted her hand, letting it hover just above Loki's bent head and allowing her consciousness to slide out along it and inch inwards to see her son's dreams. She wavered, feeling his pain, feeling his suffering at the hands of the Intruder. She could also sense his loneliness and isolation, his overwhelming impression of not belonging and not being wanted. "Oh, Loki," she sighed, wishing she could take that away from him. It wasn't the first time that she had looked into his dreams and seen his suffering at the hands of the Intruder, but she needed him to tell Thor and Odin of it. This was not something she could mediate for him.

Knowing Thor would be growing impatient outside, she drew her hand back and with one final look at her lost son, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Tony woke slowly, pressed against Steve's side, head resting on Steve's chest and the feel of fingers tracing lightly up and down his arm. For a few moments he felt relaxed before thoughts of the previous day began to creep back in. He shifted position a fraction, felt Steve's fingers falter and then resume their light movement. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss against Steve's chest, then ran a hand down his face, rubbing sleep away and waking up properly before pushing himself to sit up.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," came the familiar reply.

"You good?" Tony said, voice still quiet in the darkened room.

"I'm good. You?"

It was a lie or at the least an untruth, but Tony followed it with one of his own, "Yeah, I'm good. New day and all that. Things to do, people to see." He grinned, a quick flash of teeth, then stood up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tony found Clint perched on the counter beside the coffee maker, yawning, pouring coffee and drinking it and then yawning again as he reached back for another refill.

"Hey Cupid, when did you get back?"

"Ha, ha," Clint grumbled, as he glanced down at his watch, "Three hours ago."

"So why are you mainlining coffee and not just heading to bed?"

"Debrief at 0900. Sadistic bastards – not like they've just spent the last week with next to no sleep. Seriously, they don't seem to understand the concept of rest and recuperation!"

"You should file a complaint, clutter up Fury's desk or Hill's or . . ." Tony waved a hand absently as if it was unimportant whose desk it cluttered, so long as it wasn't his.

"So where's lover boy?" Clint teased.

"We're not joined at the hip! He's in the shower, he'll be down in a while," Tony snapped testily.

"Nah, you're joined somewhere else entirely!" Clint snarked back. "So I hear the two of you got called out yesterday. Sounded nasty from what I heard."

"It was and who's been telling you? Just keep it quiet, it's not something that needs to be talked about!"

Clint raised his eyebrows at the menace in Tony's voice. He seemed to give it a moment's thought before glancing at his watch again and hopping down from the counter stiffly. As Tony went to push past him to the fridge, he moved quickly, lifting his hand and flicking his finger against Tony's forehead. "You're a real asshole sometimes, Stark, but what you don't seem to have realized, regardless of how often you remind us you're a genius, is that you aren't in this alone. You've got loverboy and us. Even if we aren't there with you on the ground, we're with you in thought and when you get back. So you don't actually have to be an asshole about shit. Now time is ticking onward, I have places to be, boring as they are and so I shall see you and Steve later – I hope to be back in time for dinner so if someone's cooking make enough for me and Tasha or if you're ordering in, count us in. See ya!" He waved as he headed out of the kitchen.

Tony slumped against the kitchen, rubbing at his face as he tried to pull himself together, knowing that there was more truth in Clint's words than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Frigga looked at Thor as he paced, impatient as ever. "Well, will he listen to reason yet?" he demanded.

"Reason about what, Thor?"

"About his lies and deceit and his jealousy of Father's having chosen me as heir?"

Frigga shook her head and turned to the window of her chamber, crossing to it and looking out over the city beyond. "It is not so simple as you would have it, my son," she said eventually. "Loki is well aware of his own failings and misjudgements, but he feels he acted with cause."

"With cause? What cause? What reason could he have for such treachery? And how could his jealousy of me and my position be logical reason for what he did on Midgard?"

"You have not seen the world through his eyes and until you have, I fear, you will not be able to understand his actions. He is not blameless, yet he is also not the only one to blame. In concealing his origins, a lie has been put in place, in his eyes, that made mockery of his being part of our family. It leaves him adrift, not a true son of Asgard, yet not of Jotunheim either. Loki is lost and has been since he discovered his birthplace. When he fell from the Bifrost, none could have forseen what happened to him. One must never underestimate the power of his suffering in that time, nor the outside influence that would drive him to commit such atrocities."

Thor stepped closer to his mother, one hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder. "Mother, your heart is kind and generous, but methinks you are too forgiving of Loki's sins when he himself has shown no sign of remorse."

Angrily Frigga shook off his hand and glared at her son, "Do not patronize me, Thor Odinsson. You are not free of sin in your life or in your dealings with Loki. You have gloated over your triumphs, knowing that Loki's strength has never lain on the battlefield. You claim to love your brother, yet you have thought nothing of exploiting his weaknesses, of making him feel inferior."

"It was nothing but a little sibling rivalry. In my heart, I never wished him any ill."

Frigga sighed, "No, I know you didn't and I wish I had seen just what effect it was having on his heart. If I had only . . . maybe none of this may have come to pass."

"Mother, you do not bear the blame in this."

"Thor, he speaks the truth of the threat or the truth as he knows it. Asgard and Midgard are in danger of retribution being sought for his failure in accomplishing his task."

Thor looked resigned, "I shall speak with Father, but without proof of his words, there is little I can do." He walked dejectedly to the door. "I shall speak with father directly."

Frigga watched him leave, then turned her attention back in the direction of Loki's confinement. Time was running out, she would have to force Loki's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She made her preparations quickly, packing a small bag with the most essential of the books she had found and then like a mother sending her child on an adventure for the day she found herself trying to pack food for him to eat. She forced herself to stop, to turn and look at her son, to face the reality. It changed nothing, asleep like this she could still see the child that Loki had been, the baby who had been unloved and unwanted, left in the cold of a temple to perish, the child who strove to win his father's approval, studied hard and struggled to master the art of war as his brother had done. Even now, in his adulthood Loki lacked Thor's physicality, his brute strength; he lacked also the hard cruelty of a true Frost Giant. Not for the first time she wondered who his real mother might have been, for Frigga was certain she had been no Frost Giant.

"For your misguided path and your sinful actions both here on Asgard and on Midgard, Earth," she amended her words, "I offer you a chance to redeem yourself and to save what you sought to destroy. I offer you this chance to find the truth and to find peace in yourself. Above all else I offer you my love." She finished on a whisper before leaning in to kiss his forehead. He began to stir from his sleep and she rested a gentle hand on his head, sending him deeper into his dreams, "Trust me, Loki." She let her hand fall and take hold of his, using her power to guide him to stand. She picked up the bag that she had packed and led him, still sleeping, away from his prison.

* * *

Loki was aware of his mother's presence at his side, of her warmth and tenderness and of movement, yet he could not corral his thoughts nor direct his actions. "Trust me, Loki," he heard her say and went willingly, knowing that she was the one person who had always loved him.

He barely registered the golden shine of Heimdall's gate room, yet he heard his mother speaking and a deep grumble replying though he could not make out the words. His mother's light touch on his forehead again brought him towards wakefulness, blinking away the sleep as the roar of the Bifrost opening behind them both startled him further awake. Blinking in surprise and confusion, he made as if to speak, but Frigga rested a finger on his lips to silence him. "Loki, know you are loved. I do this now to give you a chance. A chance at the truth in all things and a chance to be forgiven and accepted for who you are. I give you a chance to be found. The truth will be the key, Loki. You must deal in the truth – offer the truth and be prepared to receive it. Look for the truth in people. But remember always that you are loved, my son." There were tears in her eyes as her finger slipped from his lips, her other hand pressed the bag into his hands and resting her hand against his chest, she pushed him away from her, out into the Bifrost's path and watched as he was taken, surprise and fear in his eyes before he vanished from sight.

* * *

Loki staggered, stumbling to his knees, hands out in front of him to stop his continued descent. His breath came in rough pants as his mind and body tried to deal with his unexpected journey through the Bifrost. "Mother," he whispered, the heartbreak of yet another betrayal tearing at him anew.

As his breathing calmed, he began to take in his surroundings; something about it was familiar. He pushed back, rising to his full height and looking round, taking in the details of what he could see. Suspicion dawned, but he walked over to the full wall of window to be certain. He turned back and surveyed the scene, so different from the last time he had been here. It felt warmer, more lived in. No trace remained of his time here, of the battle, of throwing Tony Stark from the window, of fighting with Thor, not even a remnant of Hulk's thrashing. Why had she done this, sent him here of all places?

He clenched his fists in anger, surprised by the feel of something there. Looking down he saw a bag. He frowned in confusion, opening it to see inside where lay some of the books that he had been reading in his Tower and some of his favorite fruits from childhood. "Loki, know that you are loved," his mother's voice echoed in his memory, a joke at his expense, saying she loved him, yet sending him here to the very site of his greatest defeat . . . except it wasn't his greatest defeat, it was just the one she knew of. . . his greatest defeat had come when he fell from the Bifrost and was found, taken in and taken over. He remembered the terror, the pain, and . . . He pushed the memory away, thought again of his mother, "You must deal in the truth – offer the truth and be prepared to receive it. " He wondered what she had meant.

He heard a noise behind him, turned to come face to face with Tony Stark and standing beside him Captain America and neither of them looked in the least bit pleased to see him so at this point he had to assume that whatever his mother had done, it wasn't with a pre-agreed arrangement with these men.

His energy wavered and he reached out a hand to steady himself, still warily watching the other men for signs of a weapon as he tried to muster the energy to protect himself.

"Well, if it isn't Rudolph himself," Tony sneered. "What exactly are you doing here now, Reindeer Games?"

"I come . . ."

"Don't even think about saying in peace! It's too damn late for that."

Loki hung his head then spoke quietly, "I come to give a warning and to tell the truth of the threat Midgard now faces, not from me, but because of . . ."

"Because of you. Well, thanks for that, dude, heartfelt and all that. Seriously? You expect me to listen to your bullshit." Tony moved closer, threatening.

"What is the warning? And why would you give us one?" Steve asked coldly, eyes hard.

Loki shrugged, then thinking of his mother's words, he began, "There is a threat to Midg-, Earth." He corrected himself before continuing, "A threat to Earth and Asgard. The Chitauri were nothing but an advance guard and incursionary force. He will send them after me without doubt, but also he will make Asgard and Earth pay for my failure."

"So you want our protection?" Tony said shortly.

Loki shook his head briefly. "No . . . and if I asked you would not give it to me. Odin and Thor are convinced of Asgard's safety, too certain their defences will hold against his might. I come to warn you . . . Thor believes you safe while they keep me incarcerated on Asgard. It is not the case. You dared challenge the Chitauri. Worse still you defeated them . . . You are a greater enemy than even Asgard. Asgard is . . . an irritation, for having spawned me and for Thor's part in your defence."

"Fantastic. Seriously, I needed this week to have good news like that!" Tony groaned. "Right, message delivered. You can go now."

Loki looked down at his hands, wondering what he should do. "I cannot leave. I was sent . . . unless, perhaps . . ." Loki turned away from them. "Heimdall! Heimdall!" Nothing happened. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost. Mother! Are you there?"

There was no response. Loki felt overwhelmed, his earlier disorientation returning and he staggered, putting a hand out to catch himself against the window. "Alone, you are alone and abandoned," the words echoed in his head. "Repay those who abandoned you, mistreated you."

"No!" he cried hoarsely, bringing a hand to his head. "No more!" He slumped to his knees, dropping the bag from his other hand and bringing it up to press into his eyes blocking sight, fingers clawing into his hair desperately.

Steve and Tony shared a confused look. Compassion overrode common sense and pushing Tony back a step to ensure his safety, Steve moved forward, bending down alongside Loki where he had fallen. "Loki . . . Loki, what's going on?"

He laid a hand on Loki's shoulder, ignoring Tony's protest from behind and feeling the full body shudders that were passing through the fallen god. It was enough to ground Loki for a moment, just long enough to regain control of his thoughts, pushing away the memories of abandonment and of the time after his fall. He tried to shut out all memories of being taken apart, of every insecurity being prised open, magnified and fed back to him. Weakness flooded through him and he slumped unconscious to the floor.

"Well, fuck! I'd have never expected him to do that. Is he injured?" Tony said, finally stepping forward.

"Not that I can see," Steve said quietly, as he gently rolled Loki over to check him carefully. "He looks frail, but I can't find any sign of actually injury."

"So Cap, what do we do with an escaped fugitive God?"

"Move him to the couch?"

"Okay, I was actually thinking a little more long term? Handcuffs, ropes, dare I say it . . . SHIELD? Ugh! I can't believe I suggested bringing them into my own home!"

"I don't know, Tony. I mean why would he come here? Why would he risk running from Thor and Odin? Seriously, Thor said he was imprisoned, no visitors allowed beyond the guards and servants who take him food and his immediate family, and that he knows there is no chance of reprieve only of worsening conditions. Thor said outside family, no one speaks to him. Yet here he is. How has he escaped? Why was he calling for his mother?"

The two men stood looking at Loki until Tony said, "Fine, let's move him to the couch. I could get Dummy to come up and guard him."

"With the fire extinguisher?"

"Well, speaking from experience, it's one heck of fire extinguisher and it packs a mean punch when directed just right. I've had the bruises to prove it, but no actually, I was thinking of arming him with something a little more potent."

Steve carefully slipped his arms under Loki and lifted him gently up, carrying him across and laying him down on the couch. Tony noticed the bag that had fallen from his hands. "Ooh, I wonder what's in here? You think he was a good guest and brought us doughnuts?"

Steve shook his head, ignoring Tony for the moment as he reached for a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it lightly over Loki's form, not sure what else he could do to help. He could hear the rustle behind him as Tony investigated the contents of the bag. "Book, book, book, artifact thing . . . hmm wonder what that does? Food, I think, looks more like food than a bomb anyway. Oooh, an envelope! Can I open it?" He looked up eagerly at Steve.

"Are you going to be able to read it?"

"Sure," Tony replied confidently.

"Okay, then what does it say on the front?" Steve pressed with a hint of amusement coloring his words.

"Ummm," Tony looked at the strange script, then said, "To Loki?"

Steve shrugged, "You're probably right, but I don't think that's a good enough indication that you'd be able to read what's inside."

"Jarvis could decipher it," Tony pouted.

"Just . . . later. . . let's sort this problem out first. . ." Steve said, waving his hand at the now stirring Loki.

* * *

Loki stirred, feeling weariness in every muscle, every bone. He was warm and reasonably comfortable, there were voices in the background, each of them tinged with concern. He was reminded of a time in his childhood; he had been lying in his bed, his mother's hand soft against his forehead, brushing back his hair as she whispered softly to him to rest and sleep and heal. Odin had been there too, and Thor. He remembered his father's voice, anger laced with concern, but the anger had not been directed at him. "Thor, stop with your fuss and be quiet. Loki needs rest, you have done enough damage today. A prince of the realm should take more care of his companions, be responsible for his actions."

Thor had interrupted again, and Odin's patience with him had run out. He had been sent away to his own chambers and Odin had stayed at Loki's side. He tried to remember what had happened, why had he needed to sleep and heal? That memory was slower returning; he and Thor had been in the garden, practising with wooden swords back and forth, Thor continually finding the weak points of Loki's defense, poking and prodding him repeatedly and laughing at his younger brother's struggle as he knocked him to the floor yet again. Time and again, Loki had climbed back to his feet, bruises blossoming on his skin, when all of a sudden Thor had sheathed his sword and challenged Loki to a new feat.

Loki remembered trying to refuse, but Thor had pressed the point over and over until he capitulated at which point Thor had rushed to the large tree at the bottom of the garden in which they were playing. Thor had grown, gaining a few extra inches in the last months, inches that made all the difference in their climb. Thor had moved from branch to branch with ease, while Loki had stretched and pulled and fought desperately for each new purchase on every branch. Finally Thor had stopped, turned to survey the palace and its grounds and had declared, "One day, I shall be Asgard's mightiest warrior. All shall cheer my name and bow before my strength and bravery." He had drawn his sword, flinging his arm upward as he turned to his brother declaring, "I shall be the Mighty Thor!" As his arm was stretching out, he had realized that he was too close to Loki, not soon enough to stop the movement or the way in which it had impacted his younger brother's chest squarely, knocking his fragile balance and sending him plummeting to the ground through the lower branches.

"No, Loki!" he had screamed before throwing himself from branch to branch until he dropped to his knees on the ground. "Loki, Loki, speak to me." Loki remembered it, knew that his vision had been wavering, finally slipping into black as he'd lost consciousness. When he'd come to, he'd been in his bed with his mother and father at his side and Thor being reprimanded.

He knew that he had slept fitfully, the pain of his injuries keeping him from resting well. His mother had stayed at his side and his father had made frequent visits between his other duties as King and Allfather. At night, his mother had slept in a chair beside his bed in case he woke and needed anything. Thor had crept in after she was asleep, full of apologies and offering gifts of pastries stolen from the kitchens. He had sat beside Loki and read to him for hour after hour as his brother had struggled to sleep.

He was drawn back to the present by the sound of the voices almost bickering. He blinked his eyes open slowly, warily taking in the sight of Tony Stark and Captain America before him.

"Tony, can you bring over a glass of water?"

"Sure, are you thirsty, Cap? I could get you some coffee."

"It's not for me, it's for him," the Captain said firmly.

"Can I throw it at him? Bring a bucket and dump it all on him to wake him up. . . I won't even worry about the damage to the furniture."

Loki heard the resigned sigh in the Captain's voice as he said, "No, Tony, just a glass for him to drink from. Let's get to the bottom of this and then we can send him back to Thor on Asgard." Loki heard the petulant huff of breath before Tony had stomped away to get the requested water. He reminded Loki of Thor, all his childish peevishness and arrogance. Yet wasn't that what they had accused him of. . .

"Why did you come here?" the Captain asked quietly while they were alone.

Loki gave an awkward shrug, then said quietly, "My mother sent me here. Thor and Odin do not listen to my warnings, she told me to tell you the truth. I have done that, but Heimdall has not reopened the portal to allow me back. Perhaps she wishes you to kill me."

"I doubt your mother would wish that, Loki," came the quiet reply, "A mother who chose to raise you as her own. This was with you when you came, perhaps it will make it clearer to you." He held out the bag.

Loki shifted so he was a little more raised and took the proffered bag. Opening it, he saw the letter on the top and felt himself grow queasy at the thought of what might be within its seal. He lifted it out and set it to one side, before reaching in and pulling out the rest of the bag's contents. He looked at the books, they were the ones about Jotunheim that she had wanted him to read. He set the food to one side and regarded the remaining object. He turned it over and over in his hands.

"What is it?"

"I am not certain. I have not seen it before, but . . . perhaps I have seen something similar in books; I did not think it actually existed." He reached for the letter and tore it open, eyes scanning rapidly over the words for information, for a possible explanation of what he had been given.

_"Dearest Loki,_

_I am sorry to have sent you away like this, but please believe me that I have done this because I love you, because we all love you. I am offering you this chance to prove that you can be the man I know my youngest son was supposed to be. I am sending you to Midgard, this will give you the opportunity to warn them of the forthcoming danger, which is only fair. Thor and Odin believe that the risk lies here because of your presence, yet I find myself agreeing with you when you say that when He comes, He will want retribution from not just you, but all of Asgard and Midgard as well._

_With you are the books I found about Jotunheim. Over the years, I have read much about Jotunheim and the Jotun in the hope that I could protect you from them and yet they were not the real danger. The real danger lay here at home, they were merely a catalyst. Your father and I have discussed many times over the years whether he should tell you the truth of your coming to us. He always felt it best to keep this from you, for fear that you would believe that you were less than Thor in our eyes. All we have succeeded in doing was allowing you to feel that way regardless. You are my son, Odin's son. Our love does not end because we are saddened by the things that have come to pass._

_Read well, for I believe there may be answers in these books that may save us all, protect your people from the threat that we know is there. I also give you means to travel between Jotunheim and Midgard. It will not bring you home. I have charged Heimdall with watching over you and keeping me informed. I shall offer what protection I can and shall do my utmost to bring Odin and Thor to support your struggle, should you need them._

_In the meantime, my son, remember that all is not lost and that you may take your destiny in your hands to save and protect us all. The truth will be at the heart of convincing these 'Avengers' as Thor calls them to assist you. Do not underestimate the power they hold, neither in their abilities nor in their hearts. They may not understand our technologies or our magic, but they have shown us all that they will fight for what they believe in, they will protect what they believe to be right, and in their own flawed natures, they find understanding and forgiveness for others. This journey will not be easy for you, you will have to truly earn a better future, but be strong, my Loki, be strong, hold out and you can succeed._

_Heimdall and I shall watch over you, awaiting a time when we may bring you home._

_Travel with my love,_

_Your mother,_  
_Frigga._

Loki was silent, at a loss for words and clearly choked with emotion "Captain," he said eventually. "My mother had me cast down here, but I am watched to ensure I do you all no harm. Rather I am to try to redeem myself by finding an answer for all of the realms from the threat posed to our worlds."

"Why send you here? What reason would make us believe anything you have said?"

"That is my task, to speak honestly, to use truth to convince you and to seek your help in finding those answers. I do not know where to start, Captain."

A movement behind Steve marked Tony's return. "Water. Are you sure I can't just throw it at him? Seems like a very small level of retribution when considered against . . . say . . . the destruction of Manhattan?"

"Petty retribution," Steve admonished with an affectionate smile, "And unworthy of someone of your superior intellect."

"Oh, right. Guess you're probably right," Tony sighed. "Still I brought this with me, just in case you let me take a more drastic line of action." He revealed the hand not holding the glass of water, encased in one of the Iron Man gauntlets.

Steve nodded, then added, "Just let's hear him out first."

Tony turned to Loki and said, "Well come on then, Dasher, spit it out, tells us why you're here."

"I told you I was sent to warn you of the threat." He looked down at the note still clasped firmly in his hands, "My mother believes there may be an answer in these books and that . . . that you might listen and . . . and help me find it in Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim? What's Jotunheim?"

"The realm of Laufey, sworn enemy of Asgard . . . the realm of my birth."

"Wow! So you're not just adopted then? I mean Thor told us you were adopted . . . You were adopted from the enemy! Ha! No wonder you have issues, dude!"

"You know nothing! I should be King! I was born to rule!" Loki growled, trying to push himself up, only to be overwhelmed with dizziness and fall back against the back of the couch weakly.

"Not here you weren't," Steve said dryly. "So why are you expecting us to help?"

"I don't expect anything, except perhaps to meet my death. At this point, that might not be such a bad thing."

Steve crouched before the couch, looking into Loki's eyes. "Your mother obviously thought more highly of you than taking the coward's way out."

"I am no coward," Loki replied sullenly.

"Then prove it. What is the solution? What is it that you need to find?"

Tony huffed an angry breath behind him. "Seriously, you're going to pander to this nonsense? You're listening to his bullshit! This –this –this," his fury grew, "Asshole tried to take over the planet, tried to annihilate a good portion of the people on it and we're 'listening' to him, looking for solutions! He's a liar, the God of Mischief although if ever there were a misnomer that was it, because seriously Mischief is a major understatement for what he did!"

"Tony!" Steve looked at him, pleading for him to quiet, and with a glare Tony fell still and listened.

"You are right. I have done all of those things. I tell the truth of the threat and of my mother's proposition."

"Just to clarify the point and knowing that you are attempting to convince us that you have switched sides somewhat here. . . Which mother are we talking about? The one on Asgard that brought you up or the one on . . . Jotunheim was it?"

"Frigga, my mother on Asgard."

"Right, 'cause she did such a bang up job of bringing you up sane that we should really trust her," Tony retorted derisively.

"Do not speak of my mother in such terms. She is a good woman, a queen. Do not think that I will not seek retribution for disparaging my mother!"

"Tony!" Steve admonished. "That's inappropriate and uncalled for. Whatever Loki has done does not give you the right to speak like that about Thor's mother!"

"Does that give her a fifty percent success rate at child-rearing?" Tony said bitterly. "Better than some I suppose!"

Steve let a slow breath, trying not to respond as angrily as he felt. He blocked Loki's attempt to rise and just looked over his shoulder and said, "Tony, if you can't keep those sorts of thoughts to yourself, then you'd better leave."

"My apartment!" Tony snapped. " My Tower! My Property! You leave!"

Steve's eyes widened for an instant before he said coldly, "Your apartment . . . it's all yours . . ." He paused for a moment, then said, "Fine, if that's how you feel, we will leave. Don't expect me back." He turned back to Loki and said, "Collect your stuff, I'll just be packing a bag to take with me. I'll have the rest sent on later."

"What?" Tony gasped. "Not you! Him! Can't you see what he's doing? He's coming between us! He's making us argue, driving you to think of splitting us up! You can't go! This is your home!"

"Tony, he's not doing anything. You're the one who said –"

"Stop!" Loki's voice was stern, although not strong. "Stop! This is not why I came. I shall leave." He started to push himself up, only to have Steve block his exit again.

"You can't leave alone. I can't let you leave here alone."

"Captain, I submit to your will, if there is somewhere you wish to have me confined, I understand that you will not be willing to let me wander at will. Please arrange it as quickly as possible as I do not wish to inconvenience Mr Stark further."

"He's twisting everything," Tony pointed out grimly, from the other side of the room. "He's trying to make you think you're in control and that he's doing what you want him to."

"I will contact SHIELD." Steve pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Tony stepped forward knocking it from his hands to fall on the rug at his feet.

Still glaring furiously at Loki, he said, "What do you really want? Why have you really come?"

Loki held out the letter he had been gripping firmly in his hands since reading it. His hand wavered and his fist clenched as if to snatch it back but he dropped his head and whispered hoarsely, "The letter is from my mother. It will explain more than you need to know of why I am here."

Tony turned the letter over and, after a moment or two, said, "You're joking, right? I can't read this!"

When Loki just looked bemused, Steve added far gentler, glancing across at the letter to be certain, "It's not in English, Loki. Neither of us can read it."

"Oh," Loki looked surprised. He looked at Tony then said, "You wouldn't believe me if I translated it for you. Could your machine . . .?" He left the question hanging with a wave in the general direction of the ceiling.

"It could try." Tony took the letter, took out his phone and captured a photo of the letter. "Jarvis, translate and let me know as soon as it's done"

"Yes, sir. Sir, if I might suggest, your visitor also had some books with him. If I were to analyze the books alongside the letter, I might get a more accurate assessment of the language and therefore give a better reckoning of the contents of the letter."

Steve held up a hand to stop Tony saying anything. "Loki, may we borrow the books to do what Jarvis said?" Loki held the bag out and with a quiet thank you, Steve took it and handed it to Tony. "Loki and I will stay here while you and Jarvis work on this," he murmured softly, just loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, then took hold of the bag and turned for the door. Just before he left, he turned and cautioned, "Don't trust him, Steve. You shouldn't just trust him. You're a good man and he's not, you must be able to see that."

Steve's expression was soft as he watched Tony leave, but it twisted into something harder as he turned his eyes back onto Loki. "Well, here's your chance to convince me. Don't think that just because I haven't reacted the same way as Tony that I don't agree with him. I don't trust you. I have at the moment no real reason to trust you. This is your opportunity to change that."

"I have not escaped from Asgard. My mother did something, I do not know what and she took me from my confinement to the Bifrost where Heimdall opened the portal and sent me here. I – I have been alone for the most part, my mother visits me often. She speaks continually of truth and love. My actions have caused her much pain."

"I would imagine they have," Steve agreed.

"I am banished from Asgard, I fear." Steve could hear the loneliness bleeding through his words although his expression remained stoic.

"It doesn't sound like something your mother would do."

"Perhaps she acts upon Odin's orders or Thor's." Loki's face was shadowed as he tilted his head away.

"Or perhaps she is offering you a chance to save your world and ours from the threat you spoke of and redeem yourself in the process."

Loki nodded.

* * *

Tony was surprised at just how speedily Jarvis managed to translate both the letter and the two books, the AI's capacity to process exceeded even his own expectation at times. "Sir, the task was not as difficult as one might have believed in advance. It appears Earth's Scandinavian languages do in fact hold more in common with Asgardian than I realized in advance and therefore it was a mere logical step or two to complete the translation. I have taken the liberty of sending copies of both texts and the letter to both your portable tablet and that of Master Steve."

"Thanks," Tony said, picking up both of the books along with the letter and his tablet and heading for the stairs back to rejoin Steve and Loki.

* * *

Walking into the lounge, he saw Loki curled up in the corner of one couch, staring vacantly out of the window with no sign of Steve anywhere. "What have you done?" he spat, making Loki jump in surprise.

"Done? I have done nothing."

"Where's Steve?"

Loki nervously waved a hand in the direction of the door. Tony ran towards it stepping into the hallway beyond and hearing sounds from the kitchen. He stormed down the corridor, not stopping until he had his arms around a startled Steve who was assembling sandwiches at the counter.

"Tony? Tony, are you okay?"

Tony didn't say a word, just pressed a kiss to the back of Steve's neck and breathed deeply for a few moments. Awkwardly, Steve turned round, returning the embrace. "Tony, what's the matter?" he pressed again, without letting go.

"You weren't there," Tony mumbled pressed into the side of his neck where he was still holding him close.

"Where?"

Tony lifted one hand for long enough to wave back out of the door in the direction of the lounge, before clinging back on again. Steve shook his head in exasperation before pressing a fond kiss to Tony's forehead. "I'm here, I'm fine. Just making lunch that's all. You need something to eat."

Tony nodded and squeezed him tighter before stepping back and walking out of the room without another word. Steve shrugged and turned back to the sandwich fixings that he had laid out before him.

* * *

When Steve made it back to the lounge carrying a tray of sandwiches and three coffees, he was greeted by stony silence. Loki was sitting upright, looking ready to bolt from the room. Tony was sitting opposite him, leaning forward with an icy glare.

Steve walked between them, breaking Tony's gaze and set the tray down on the coffee table before them. He lifted a small plate of sandwiches and one mug of coffee and offered them to Loki, before doing the same to Tony. He took the final plate for himself and sat down beside Tony, nudging his arm and nodding at the plate. "Eat, keep your strength up," he said, relieved when Tony turned his attention to the plate and began to eat. The first bite he took was tentative, but realizing Steve had made his favorite, he began to tuck in with more relish. "So how was Jarvis doing with the translation?" Steve asked, trying to break some of the tension.

"Finished it," Tony mumbled round a mouthful of bread. He chewed and swallowed before saying any more, "He finished it, sent it to your tablet." He looked down at his sandwich but before taking another bite, he looked across at Loki and said, "So Dancer, you come up with a reason why we should believe anything you have to say? It occurs to me that while I've rushed off here to translate all this stuff you brought with you that there was something that I hadn't thought of before. What if you wrote that letter to make us think it was from your mother?"

Steve turned his head sharply as if he had not imagined that as a possibility.

Loki sighed, resignedly, "I cannot prove to you that I did not write it. I can only give you my word and as you have said before my word is worth nothing."

"So tell us about the threat then."

Loki wasn't really sure where to start. "I fell from the Bifrost into the nothing beyond. I was caught and 'rescued'. He wanted the Tesseract and offered me Earth in return. There was no alternative, no option to refuse his offer."

Steve was the first to press for more details, Tony following up some of his questions with ones of his own. Loki steered away from talking about what had been done to him while caught beyond the superficial, but Steve and Tony were both astute enough to draw conclusions.

"So basically, he did to you, what you did to Selvig and Hawkeye?" Tony said bluntly.

"In a fashion," Loki agreed reluctantly.

Steve and Tony shared a look and seemed to come to an agreement. "So what are you suggesting we do about the threat?"

"My mother seemed to think the answers lay in the books she sent with me."

"So we better get to work then and see if we can figure it out."

* * *

"Heimdall, keep watch over my son," Frigga said quietly.

"My queen. Are you sure though that this course of action is wise?"

Frigga turned away, drawing in a long shuddering breath and clasping her hands into fists at her sides. "I know he has done wrong. I am no fool." She wiped tears from her eyes before continuing, still not looking at the gatekeeper, "Not all of his actions were of his own direction. Some were the outcome of his pain. He deserves this chance of redemption."

"And if he chooses not to take it, my lady?"

"Then you will tell me and it will be over, but have faith, Heimdall, Loki is my son and a mother knows these things."

"A mother's love counts for much. It has been the saving grace of many a wanderer throughout the history of all the realms. May it be the same for Loki."

* * *

"He has gone!" Thor roared, storming across the throne room towards his father. "How is this possible? Who has assisted him in this? I shall strike-"

"You shall do nothing at this time," Odin admonished evenly, eyes locking determinedly with his eldest son's. "You shall obey my command at this time and not act until I deem it fit."

"But, Father, Loki has –" Thor attempted to continue only to meet with his father's upraised palm.

"I know where Loki is," Odin stated. "He is watched over and I am kept informed. His actions are reported to me and I shall intervene if it is needed. In the meantime, he is to be left alone and you are to return to your duties here."

"What knave set him free? Have you allowed such an imbecile to –" His voice had not dropped from its infuriated shout, despite his father's calm countenance.

Frigga, with a brief touch of her hand to her husband's shoulder, stepped down from where she stood beside him. "I set Loki free and I sent him on his journey," she said plainly. "Would you have me punished?"

Thor faltered for an instant, before saying, "Mother! Mother, you know not what Loki is capable of. You do not understand the power and madness that drive him. He is not your son any longer."

"He is my son!" Odin roared. "Never let it be said that Loki is not my son, not your brother!"

"You are the one who do not understand, Thor," Frigga said firmly. "Loki has been lost to us for too long. He has done many wrong deeds in that time, yet not all of them were of his choosing. We, as his parents, made mistakes; we were not honest with him. We thought to protect him from his past, yet rather we unwittingly left him lost and uncertain. His actions began in a desire to win our approval, approval that he did not understand he already had. He has grown up in your shadow, believing himself not good enough for our love. That was our mistake."

"You are wrong. What he did on Midgard? How he attacked me. How he brought down the Chitauri. . ."

"Your arrogance brought his first attack, your lack of understanding and superiority stirred his actions, alongside our failure. The Chitauri are a different matter. His mind was not his own. We do not know what he suffered when he fell from the Bifrost. He took a means to survival," Odin explained. "His mind is now his own, to start anew and earn his place, understand that love and friendship can be his if he speaks and acts honestly. If he succeeds in his task, he shall be welcomed back here with open arms. If he succeeds in learning what he needs to know, in growing and fighting the evil that is in us all, he shall be welcomed back, even if he has not found the answers he seeks for our protection."

"Where is he?"

"He seeks an answer to protecting us from the wrath of the one who took and manipulated his actions on Midgard, that is all you need to know. You have duties to perform, ensuring the protection of our borders. You should attend to those duties."

Bowing low, Thor took his leave, still unhappy with the answers he had received and contemplating visiting Heimdall to see if the Gatekeeper would share more information with him.

* * *

Steve watched as Loki sat at the table, flicking slowly through one of the books, an exhausted slump to his shoulders, his head propped on one hand. Steve himself was curled into the corner of a couch, tablet balanced on his lap as he read steadily through Jarvis' translation of the same text. Every now and then he would glance up and across the room at Loki with a degree of sympathy, wondering how he would react if Steve suggested that he rest in one of the guest rooms. In honesty, he wasn't entirely sure how Tony would react to the suggestion either.

Tony was around. That was the best way of describing it. He'd started off his own reading session sprawled across the same couch as Steve with his feet predictably in Steve's lap. At some point, something specific had piqued his interest and he had leapt from the couch and vanished from the room, calling to Jarvis on the way. Steve hadn't bothered to react. It was every bit as predictable as the sprawl that would leave either his feet or his head in Steve's space. He knew better than to question. He also assumed that Tony was a lot further through his reading than he himself was.

He felt strangely sorry for Loki, wondering whether he was not as evil as they had all assumed. Steve suspected he was a lost soul who'd taken the wrong path. He certainly seemed to have engendered a deep abiding love in his adoptive mother and Steve knew from his own childhood how hard it was to live up to someone else's standard. He'd spent years trying to be as good at everything as Bucky and, until the serum, he'd never made it. Yet the only person who had ever tried to impose that expectation was Steve himself . His mother had encouraged him in all the things he'd been good at, his studying and his art. She'd wanted him to be the best he could, but she had never expected him to match Bucky's physicality. Bucky had only ever wanted him to be his friend, he'd always accepted the limitations of Steve's health, far more than Steve had ever been willing to do. Loki appeared tall and well-built, but likely no match for Thor. He was quieter than his brother, more cerebral, the thought of Thor sitting at the table now studying these books was enough to bring the quirk of a smile to Steve's lips.

Thor was a good man, a good friend, but he was brash and at times spoke without thinking. In a race of warriors, Steve imagined Thor would have been lauded by family and friends and would have thought nothing of boasting of his prowess to his younger and smaller brother. Comparing oneself with Thor would be enough to give anyone an inferiority complex.

To discover after so many years that he had been deceived about his own birth right must have been a blow to Loki's confidence and all the perceived slights probably multiplied until he couldn't see the truth that he was loved at all, only seeing all the ways in which he failed to be like his brother.

It didn't excuse what he'd done, but perhaps it went some way to explaining it. Steve had the impression that there was a lot that Loki hadn't said about his time captured. Steve figured 'rescued' was not particularly true in that case. Having heard from Clint and Fury about how Clint had been taken hostage, his mind twisted to someone else's ends, Steve wondered if something similar hadn't been done to Loki to stir such extreme actions.

He looked up again and saw as Loki's head slipped from his hand, tilting forward slowly, slowly, slowly only to jerk upwards, startled as he came fully awake as Tony barged noisily into the room again.

"So I've got this theory. Have you read this far? Do you . . . Wow! Shit, Prancer! You look like crap! When was the last time you slept?" Tony seemed stunned by Loki's almost grey complexion and dark shadowed eyes.

Loki didn't respond, but his eyes tracked Tony as he walked round to the other side of Loki as if to check that he looked just as bad from the other side. "Shit! Have you seen this?" he addressed Steve, who nodded. "It isn't one of those miragey things that you do?" he brought his hands up and wiggled his fingers as if casting a spell.

Loki just looked confused. Tony sighed and carried on, "You know you're standing there but you're not, really you're over there and one minute wearing oh, I dunno , normal clothes and the next you're in a cape and reindeer horns. . . That kind of thing?"

"No, it is not a glamor."

"In which case, what I'm about to do, you can't object to." He stepped forward, hooked a hand under Loki's arm and pulled him to his feet, guiding him to the door. "You are going to rest, sleep and come back refreshed enough for us to have a reasonably intelligent conversation with. Hopefully better than the kind I get with your brother, which tend to revolve too much around the marvel of pop tarts for my liking. Believe me, a man's body reaches a point where sleep is inevitable and you can get the whole waste of time over and done with quicker by just giving into it and lying down. If it makes you feel any better," he said, still not giving Loki a chance to get a word in edgewise, "you can sleep on it. Which means just in case you're not familiar with the colloquial think about it while you are sleeping. Sleep, Rest, Recuperate and Recharge. Then we'll be good to go. Steve's telling me it all the time, making me follow his example all the time. I mean seriously, the guy's like nearly 100 which in case you didn't know in human terms is like nearly the same as ancient and he goes to bed ridiculously early, like it's still the 'forties and there's no TV after nine. I mean I get the added advantage of him being there, which results in not quite such an early night, but ah… here we are!" Steve had followed them down the corridor wondering if he should stop what seemed to be building up to an account of their sex life which he'd really rather not have shared, even if Loki was looking completely bemused by the current turn of events.

Tony kicked open a door and dragged Loki inside. "Jarvis, close the curtains and then I'd like you to guard the room and keep a watch over our 'guest' in case he tries to do a runner." Letting Loki down onto the side of the bed, he said, "You might want to take the cape and what have you off, but I'll leave you to it. Just speak to Jarvis when you wake up or if you need anything and I – we will speak to you later, when you'll actually be of some use to us."

* * *

Steve had asked Jarvis how Loki was a couple of hours later to be told that he was still sleeping. Steve looked across at Tony who was at the table, poking at his tablet half-heartedly while yawning. It was one thing for Tony to decide that Loki needed rest, a complete different one for him to take his own advice.

Steve decided to be a little forceful himself and promptly powered down his own tablet, before setting it on the coffee table beside him and crossing the room to Tony. He wasn't above using a little deceit of his own, he mused, if it meant Tony got what he needed. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss just behind Tony's ear, nuzzling at his jawline with his nose and letting his hands run up Tony's arms sensuously.

Tony didn't squeak in surprise and Steve didn't laugh, because Steve does actually love Tony and he does want to have sex again at some point in the future even if he's only pretending this time round.

"Kinda forward there, super soldier!"

"Loki's asleep and I know where there's a bed with our names on it!" Steve rasped gently into Tony's ear, making the other man shudder.

"Er, sure. . . Um, work? Research? Weren't we supposed to be doing some? Finding out about . . .? Can't remember anything when you do that? " Tony gasped, "Shit, bed now!" Tony was out of his seat, research forgotten and pulling Steve along with him as he raced in the direction of their bedroom. "Jarvis, if Loki wakes up keep him occupied but out of trouble. Feed him, water him . . . hey, re-pot him in another plant pot if it helps or whatever. Just don't let him disturb us until we are . . . you know, ready to rejoin society and all that. Oh and if Clint comes home, try to keep him away from Loki. That's not a match made in heaven."

Tony slammed the bedroom door behind them both, already tugging at his own clothes and Steve's as if not sure which of them he wanted to get naked first. Steve slowed him down, removing his own t-shirt, socks and shoes, but leaving on his sweatpants before beginning to undress Tony who had stuttered to a halt, seemingly entranced by Steve's chest once it was exposed. Tony reached out a finger and traced it down from the base of Steve's throat, letting it trail across his pecs and down towards his stomach.

"You know seeing this just never quite gets old," Tony said sincerely.

Steve laughed, leaning in and kissing Tony soundly before urging him towards the bed. "Lie down," he ordered softly, "On your front."

"Like that is it!" Tony snarked back half-heartedly, getting himself comfy on the bed.

He heard Steve reach across to the bedside drawer, heard a cap flip open and closed his eyes waiting and trying to relax. He jerked in surprise when rather than the touch he was expecting, Steve's hands landed on his shoulders and began to slowly massage out the tension in his shoulders and neck.

"Er, Steve, I'm not sure we've got enough time for this, nice as it is," Tony mumbled into the pillow just ahead of a groan as he felt the knots in his shoulders begin to release.

"Trust me," Steve murmured into his ear, kissing the back of his neck.

"Okay," Tony agreed around another groan of relief as he felt more of the tension ease. "You're good at that," he added and Steve could already hear the sleepiness in his voice that he'd been aiming for. He gentled his touch, making it soothing, warm and tender and felt as all the tension gradually fled and Tony slipped first to relaxed and then into sleep.

With a smile, Steve allowed himself to drop onto the other side of the bed and close his own eyes. A little rest wouldn't do him any harm either.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, sir," Jarvis' voice was quiet and emitted only from the direction nearest to Steve's head. "Captain Rogers . . ." the AI was a little more insistent until Steve's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the ceiling. "Ah! Captain Rogers, you're awake," Jarvis said.

Steve frowned then said, "Weren't you calling me? Didn't you wake me up?" He rolled over to face Tony's back and found that Tony at least was still fast asleep, turning over again, he sat up and dropped his feet over the side of the bed, as he yawned and stretched out the kinks.

"So good to see you awake, sir. Quite fortuitous really as the visitor is stirring to wakefulness and is likely to be rising in the immediate future and Master Clinton has just arrived home. Will you be rising now?"

Steve didn't really need to think about whether he would be getting up or not, there was no way he could leave Jarvis to run interference between Clint and Loki. That was a bloodbath just waiting to happen. Understandably. What did give him pause was Jarvis' behaviour, he was almost certain that Jarvis had been calling him yet the AI seemed also to be refusing to answer any questions on the subject. Eventually dismissing it as irrelevant, Steve pulled his socks and shoes back on and turned to hunt for the t-shirt he had shed earlier. With one last longing and slightly envious look at Tony, Steve slipped out of the room and headed back to the lounge to try and forestall any issues.

"Clint, hey," he greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Clint waved a hand without turning round from where he was sifting through the groceries in the fridge. When he reappeared properly, he was carrying milk and jelly. "Steve," he acknowledged as he strolled across to the counter. "PB and J sandwich? Coffee?"

"Coffee thanks, but no sandwich. I'm good."

"'kay," Clint fiddled with the coffee maker, pouring two large mugs of coffee and setting the milk down near Steve before turning back to finish making his sandwich.

"So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Steve asked, trying to keep his tone even and not like he wanted to pressure Clint into anything or hide anything from him.

"Movie marathon?" Clint replied, looking almost hopefully over his shoulder at Steve.

Steve pulled a face, "Sorry, can't today. I'm in the middle of some research and it's kind of important."

Clint perked up a little, "Can I help?"

"Clint, you hate paperwork. Why would you want to help?"

"But that's the point, I hate paperwork. Paperwork comes after missions and is boring and tedious and all, 'I did this, then x did this so I shot him.' See? Boring. Research on the other hand is what you do before you go on a mission. It builds anticipation and excitement!" Clint responded enthusiastically.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but it's . . . not exactly a mission as such . . . "

"Is it something kinky that Tony's suggested? I could tell you where to find out more about it."

"No! No, heavens, no," Steve shuddered. "Really, thanks, but no!"

"Oh well . . . fine . . . I'll leave you to it then," Clint said, disappointment tingeing his words and picking up his plate of sandwiches and his refreshed large mug of coffee he headed for the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in my suite."

Steve heaved a guilty sigh of relief as Clint left, only to groan and spring from the table with what he heard next. "What the f*** are you doing here? Don't you come near me! " accompanied by the sound of crashing crockery and a yelp and thud.

By the time Steve reached the corridor, there had been a further two thuds and so he wasn't surprised by the carnage before him. Loki was squeezed behind an elaborate dresser and above his head and to the side of his body embedded in the wall were three knives. At Clint's feet lay the broken crockery and soggy remains of his now coffee soaked sandwiches. "Clint! Stop! Stand down!"

Clint turned and nearly hurled the knife in his hand at Steve. "Who are you and what's going on?" he demanded angrily.

"It's me, Steve, and I know that's Loki but he's been sent and we're trying to research a protection for Earth against –"

"You listened to his bullshit?" Clint gasped, hurling the knife over his shoulder without looking and Steve cringed as it embedded in the wall, pinning Loki's cape with it. He was just grateful that Loki had managed to twist out of its direct path and hadn't been skewered to the wall himself. Steve wasn't sure where it had come from, but Clint already had another knife in his hand and was preparing to throw it as well.

"Barton, will you quit target practising in random locations in my building? I built you a target range for exactly that reason."

When Clint's hand moved as if to throw the knife, Steve shouted, "No! You'll hit Tony! Don't do that!"

Clint lowered the knife and turned to glare at Tony. "You as well! You're protecting him!"

"It's complicated and for the minute, the answer to the question is yes, but you can check in regularly to see if I've changed my mind."

Clint continued to glare but for the minute stayed where he was, although he tossed the knife up in lazy circles catching and rethrowing it while he considered Tony and Steve's words. "Protection from what?" he demanded.

"The leader of the Chitauri," Steve said, "Or rather the one who commanded them."

"Where's the protection coming from?"

"Research?" Steve said hopefully.

"Seriously? We're fucked in other words," Clint said. "I'll be in my suite. Jarvis, let me know when I can come down and kill him."

"Yes sir. I shall do that, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, all of a sudden I've lost my appetite. Sorry about the mess on the floor though."

"Do not concern yourself, sir. I shall have it seen to directly."

"Er, Clint," Tony said, "Much as I understand the concern about the carpeting, you put holes in my walls with knives!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sorry about that right now," Clint replied before sauntering off down the corridor.

* * *

Tony bounded in to the room. There was no other word that could adequately describe the way he'd just come in, Steve was certain of it.

"I've got it, I've got it," he enthused, such that even Loki looked up, curiosity piqued.

"What, Tony? What have you got?" Steve said with a smile.

"Clues. Vital Information. Maybe even Answers!"

Steve laughed and waved him over to the table where Loki was sitting before crossing to join them both, pulling out a chair and sitting down alongside Tony.

Tony was tapping at his tablet screen before suddenly making a flicking motion and seeming to throw up onto hologrammatic screens so the three of them could all look at the information that had been sitting on his screen. Tony poked a finger at one of the screens enlarging it and bringing it in front of the others. "Right if you look here, it talks about the immense power of Yggdrasill which spans the space between Asgard, Jotunheim and Earth. It talks about tapping into that power and using it as a defensive shield to protect the nine homeworlds. It then," Tony flicked downwards through large portions of text to another highlighted area, "mentions an artifact stolen from Vé which was the way of enabling that protection."

"Vé?" Loki said, head tilted to one side. "Odin's youngest brother."

"Your uncle?" Steve said, disappointed when Loki just looked away, a lost look in his eyes as if he couldn't acknowledge that.

"Why would the Jotunn steal something that protected all of the homeworlds?" Tony asked.

Loki reached a hesitant finger out to one of the screens, drawing forward a representation of Yggdrasill and the nine homeworlds. "Yggdrasill is the world tree," Loki began. His finger traced along the image before them. "It spans from Muspelheim to Niflheim. Its roots draw water from Asgard, Jotunheim and Helheim. It is sacred, a place where the Gods meet to hold their courts or so legend says."

"Legend? You don't know?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Odin traveled there. Not me. But what you have said makes sense so far. Vé collected many artifacts, they fascinated me as a child and I would visit him to find out more about them. He would tell me many stories of their power and origin. He told me once that he had had others, before the war with Jotunheim. As a child, I never questioned why that was. I suppose you now have those answers. Tell me more."

* * *

The three of them spent hours discussing the intricate details of Norse mythology and comparing it to what Loki knew of life in Asgard and the other realms, weeding out the myth from the truth and beginning to build a picture of what they were looking for and what they could do with it once they had it.

"See, I'm guessing here, but you know I am a genius and all that, so strong possibility of it being a good solution. What if we told Odin to go get the stolen artifact that could defend the realms? He'd have to be good with that, wouldn't he?"

"How would we tell him?" Loki asked. "None of us are capable of travel to the realm of Asgard. I have had my power to do so taken from me."

"Thor?" Steve suggested.

"And how long would you have to wait for Thor to visit? He was due to travel to the borders to ensure the safety of the realm and I suspect that if my mother has sent me here to you specifically, then she will do all in her power to ensure that he does not come after me until I have made penance for all of my sins." He paused, took a deep breath before adding, "And there are many."

"You're telling me!" Tony agreed. "Okay, so . . . new plan . . ."

"Loki," Steve said, "Didn't your mother say that she had sent with you the means to travel between realms, just not Asgard and Earth?"

"Between Jotunheim and Earth, yes. Yes, she did." Loki crossed to where the bag his mother had thrust into his hands just before he was taken by the Bifrost and lifted from it the object that Tony and Steve had not been able to recognize earlier. "This," he said, turning the object to look at it from all sides. He took his time before lifting his head to the others with just the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips, "I see how it works. With this we could travel to Jotunheim and return here. The Jotunn would not expect invaders from Midgard although they keep guard against those from Asgard."

"So what we're agreeing here is that we will go to Jotunheim using Loki's gadget there, retrieve whatever it was they took from Vé and . . . do what with it exactly? Are we going to be able to figure out what to do with it to tap into this power from that tree thing?" Tony asked flippantly.

"Loki's mother said in her letter that she and Heimdall were going to keep watch over Loki and come to his aid if needed. So if we can retrieve it, we can hope that they'll come get it and know how to use it or maybe take it back to Loki's uncle, who'll know what to do, I'm sure." Steve didn't comment on the shudder that passed through Loki as he'd said 'uncle', but he was becoming ever more convinced that Loki really wanted nothing more than to be accepted back into the heart of his adoptive family.

Tony seemed to consider that for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table as he ran through a number of possibilities. "One more thought." He waited until he was sure he had the full attention of the other two. "Do we know where in Jotunheim this artifact is going to be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So they stood, concealed from sight they hoped. Steve was in his Captain America uniform and had his shield on his arm, as well as the knives and guns that Natasha and Clint had convinced him to carry for the times when he needed more than just his shield. Their arguments had made sense and so the latest incarnation of his uniform had been adapted to allow him to carry them.

Steve looked across at Tony who was lounging as much as one could in the Iron Man suit against a wall, waiting for Loki to decide which direction they should take. His face plate was up and his eyes met Steve's with a slight frown. "Alright, Cap?"

Steve nodded, looking away to survey their surroundings and try to turn his thoughts from the dark avenues they had taken on their arrival as his memory flooded with thoughts of snow and ice in Alpine Mountain passes and plunging into icy waters and being trapped. He deliberately steadied his breathing and drew himself up to his full height, looking back at Tony and giving him a small smile, hoping it reassured him that all was well.

Loki was back in his green cape with his horned helmet on his head. There was a hint of a blue tinge to his skin that concerned Steve but for the moment he said nothing, just promising himself that he would remain on guard and would protect Tony at all costs.

"So Dasher, where do we go next? Can we move this right along? I have to tell you that as far as vacation resorts go, this is sooo not going on my list! Cold and icy. Not even decent snow for skiing. The sooner we can get home the better in my opinion."

Loki nodded, gesturing at a tunnel and said, "This way." He led the way down, keeping his footsteps swift but cautious and checking carefully around corners before each turning or intersection.

* * *

They had a few near misses as they investigated what Tony and Steve assumed had once been the major city. Loki continued to lead the way, pushing them backwards into shelter at the least sign of possible threat. On one occasion when they had almost run into a guard patrol, Loki had pushed them against the wall, squeezing up against them and then summoning his will he created a glamor to conceal them. As soon as the patrol had passed and they were relatively safe again, he let the glamor drop and staggered, barely staying on his feet as he fell against the wall. Steve reached out to steady him, hold him upright while he caught his breath and tried to pull himself together again.

"Weak," Loki muttered angrily. "Too weak."

"Loki?" Tony said, surprisingly hesitant. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Loki's eyes came up slowly to focus on him, still relying on Steve to keep him on his feet. "My magic was bound. A glamor such as that," he waved his hand dismissively to indicate the concealing of the three of them, "should have taken no effort. Yet I feel . . . shaky, weakened."

Tony hummed thoughtfully then said, "Yet the magic can't have been bound that well or surely you wouldn't have been able to cast a spell at all? And that wasn't actually what I was talking about."

Loki gave the matter some thought. "You have a point, before we came here I had no magic at all. Perhaps it is just a matter of time and my magic shall be strong again." His shoulders seemed to lift a little at the prospect.

"So are you going to shed any light on that?" Tony waved a hand at him. "I mean I'm not always the most observant person when it comes to other people, but I'm pretty sure you weren't that color back on Earth!"

Loki's eyes widened for an instant as he looked down at his hands, saw the definite blue that threaded his skin. His expression fell, shoulders slumping downward in defeat as he murmured sarcastically, "Behold my true birth right in all its glory. As you can see, I'm no son of Odin, no child of Asgard. I am a runt, the unwanted discard of the late King Laufey of Jotunheim. You see my shame written from my soul to my skin for all to see and despise."

Steve and Tony shared a look, neither seemed sure of what to say. Eventually Steve broke the awkward silence. "Your mother wanted you and you have work to do now for her," he said gently.

Loki regarded him before finally nodding and pulling himself away from Steve's grip, he began to make his way down the corridor again.

* * *

They had made their way deep into the heart of the Jotunn citadel with no success at finding the artifact, or for that matter any artifacts. Steve and Tony were awed at the immensity of the structure, the complex intricacies that had been engraved into the ice that surrounded them. They were also ill at ease in the deserted corridors with echoes of sounds that seemed to be disembodied. Loki seemed less awed, more determined as he strode the corridors.

Tony was almost equally unnerved by Loki's Jotunn appearance, the earlier slight blue tinge of skin had taken hold, consumed all of his face and hands and Tony could only assume the rest of him also. It was easy to imagine that this was a deception, that Loki had entrapped them and was leading them to their imminent demise. Tony looked at Steve who looked concerned but just as determined as Loki to get wherever they were going. Tony hadn't failed to notice that Steve seemed to be feeling the cold more than they had expected, intermittent shivers coursing through him violently. It didn't really make sense. Steve ran warm in Tony's experience. More than once at home, he'd complained that Steve was like a furnace against his back, front or side depending on his mood or position. At other times, he'd been known to . . . not snuggle, because Tony Stark didn't snuggle, but it was something that to the uninformed might look a little like snuggling in trying to warm himself up and bask in the warmth both physical and metaphorical of Steve's love and attention. Seeing him shivering, however intermittently was disconcerting.

The sooner they could find what they'd come for and get out of here, the better. And Tony found it hard to believe that he was saying that. Of a life spent curious about everything that surrounded him, here he was on his first trip to another world and all he wanted to do was go home. It was depressing really.

* * *

When they happened upon what appeared to be a vault, it was almost by accident. They'd been about to round yet another corner in the winding labyrinth of corridors when Tony had leaned against the wall, only for it, to all of their surprise, burst open. Golden light shimmered out into the dark corridor they'd been standing in as even the dim light seemed to be magnified by the jewels and unbelievable collection of artifacts within. "Wow! Shit!" Tony exclaimed as he staggered back to his feet. "Ummm, Loki? Any of this look familiar?"

Steve wandered round, eyes wide, mouth dropped open in awe. "This is . . . stunning . . . and like nothing we've seen anywhere else in the city."

"Quite," said Loki, dryly. "Much of it is Asgardian or from the other realms. Well, start looking, see if you can find what we're looking for."

Tony and Steve shared a look before Tony said, "Not really sure what we're looking for here, Vixen. It all looks suitably impressive and . . . Alien!"

Loki frowned, then sighed and said, "Look for anything that has a tree engraved on it, that would probably be a good place to start and then . . . then I can look closer, hope that I can identify the right object."

The three of them split up to start in separate areas of the vault. "It reminds me of the story of Aladdin's Cave," Steve said in a quiet awed voice.

"Yeah, don't say that, I saw what happened in the movie and all I can say is be ready to run, just in case," Tony replied, glancing up to see the twin confused expressions from his two companions. "Never mind," he said, "Just hunt and don't pick up anything unless you're absolutely, totally, without a shadow of a doubt, completely convinced it's what we came here for."

Steve nodded and went back to his search. Loki paused for a moment longer as if he was tempted to find out more, before dismissing it and deciding that it was not truly relevant to their search.

* * *

Steve found three small objects, placed side by side, each bearing an intricate leaf design. "Loki, here," he called quietly, voice carrying across the room, but unlikely to be heard outside.

Loki left the area he'd been searching and moved to Steve's side. "Yggdrasill's branches," he confirmed. He bent closer, examining all the engraving in the hope of further enlightenment. Standing up again, he said, "I see how they fit together, but I think there should be another, or at least one more."

"You know this is all very 'National Treasure', Tony suddenly said. "I'm totally Nic Cage though, no question. After all," he continued with a huge grin, "I get to bag the hot blond!"

There was a moment of awkward silence where Steve and Loki just stared at him blankly before he huffed his impatience and turned back to his search, muttering about uninformed sidekicks and movie marathons. Breaking the awkward tension, Steve said, "On with the search then, I guess," moving as if to head in the direction Loki had left to leave him near the objects they had found so far.

"I would suggest that we all concentrate our search in this vicinity. If the items were brought in together, it is likely that they were placed nearby," Loki said.

It was a matter of minutes before Steve found another piece and watched as Loki tried to fit them together in pairs, never completing his assembly by fitting the four pieces into a whole. "We have it all," he said finally. "We should leave and head back out of the Citadel."

Steve picked back up his shield and Tony slid his faceplate down, both grateful to be heading in the direction of home at last.

* * *

The three of them were poised at the end of yet another darkened and deserted corridor with Loki peering out into the corridor beyond, watching the fourth patrol of frost giants pass since they'd retrieved the pieces of what they sincerely hoped was the correct artifact and waiting for it to be clear for them to make their way across the courtyard. The one thing that reassured Tony that Loki wasn't intending to sell them out for his own benefit was just how much care he was taking to conceal them from the patrols. He'd tried to cover them with a glamor again when one patrol seemed too likely to discover them, but Tony had seen how deeply the attempt to draw on his magic was affecting him. They needed him too much to risk him collapsing before they made it back. Steve must have come to the same conclusion and had forbidden Loki from using magic any further. At first it had looked like Loki would fight him on the point, but when Steve had pointed out how much they needed him and how everything would be pointless without him to help, he had conceded reluctantly, clearly seeing the sense in Steve's reasoning.

A strange sensation, perhaps intuition or some other sixth sense, had Steve turning back suddenly in time to catch the barest hint of movement behind him. It was fortunate that he did for he managed to get his shield up before the looming frost giant could attack. Swinging his shield round in a broad stroke, he smashed the sudden sharp blade of ice that appeared in the giant's hand as the giant roared in anger and pain and rushed forward a second blade appearing and slicing at Steve's head. He barely ducked in time, feeling the rush of air above his head as the giant lunged. There was the familiar smell and surge of sound that signalled Tony's thrusters activating and a blast over his head of flame and fire decimating the giant before it could complete its next lunge forward.

"You okay, Cap?" Tony asked, offering a hand to pull him back to his feet.

Steve nodded, then added, "Fine. Thanks for that. Loki? What now?"

Loki took another look round the corner and startled, turning and pushing the two of them back down the corridor they had just come up. "Run! Run! They're coming! They must have heard that and they're coming!"

The two of them began to run with Loki on their heels, dashing desperately through the labyrinthine complex in the hope of losing their pursuers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They zigzagged through the corridors, Steve using his shield to clear the way whenever he could and relying on guns the rest of the time, while Tony defended their rear with the weaponry on his suit. Loki had taken a sword from one of the felled giants and fought furiously with those giants who tried to get through the defences that Steve and Tony were laying down. The two Avengers battled valiantly to keep anyone from getting close enough for Loki to need to fight them.

Loki didn't have time to contemplate the welter of emotions that were swirling inside him, forcing down the doubt and fear and concentrating on doing what he could. It was unnerving to have to rely on the humans for his own protection, to not wield either a weapon stronger than a stolen sword or his own magic to keep himself safe. It brought back memories of the time after he fell from the Bifrost so he pushed the thoughts away and refocused on the fight, wishing that there was something more that he could do, something that would get them away from there.

* * *

"My Queen," Heimdall knelt briefly.

Frigga smiled warmly at the Gatekeeper. "Any news, Heimdall? Any news of my son?"

"It seems that you were right, my lady, and that it was not too late for him to learn a lesson. He has begun to make his way on the path you set him."  
Frigga's smile widened. "And he's all right, he is safe?" The worry still there in her voice, despite the good news that Loki had at least tried to do as she had asked.

"He is with the humans Thor calls Captain America and Iron Man. It seems they can be a good influence upon him and despite his actions in their world, they have not turned him away completely, although they are wary and have taken precautions."

"One cannot blame them for such action. Loki's wrongdoing there was unforgivable at first appearance. Twice he has been there and twice he has wreaked havoc, for them to listen at all is a miracle. The first of his journeys there was childish petulance and jealousy, something he should have learned better how to control and we should have worked harder to prevent. Even with Thor banished and the throne his for the taking, Loki's jealousy ran deep as did his fear of Thor's return. Thor was not sin-free, he was brash and conceited. He was ever arrogant in his belief that he was right. Midgard enabled him to learn how to be a better man, a better King when the time comes. It was my hope that Midgard could be the saving grace of my Loki also, that it could succeed yet again where I as their mother had failed them both."

"My Queen, you did not fail them. A mother can but love her children and show them the path to their destiny. It is their own choice whether they follow the path she showed. You have always done everything in your power as mother and queen to bring them up true and honest and you have always loved the good in each of them, cherished and nurtured it. Thor heeded not your words of love and care, but instead listened to the adulation of the masses until he believed he was as glorious and as righteous as they said, but he had lost sight of his true path. It was his mother's love that gave him the strength when all else was stripped from him to make right his wrongs. It was his mother's love that led him to give Loki the chance time and again to stop his madness." Heimdall looked out into the vast star-speckled darkness before he spoke again. "Loki sought only for his father's approval at first. I think he did not ever doubt yours. Alongside Thor, he saw himself as smaller and weaker. He was not a warrior lauded by the masses with adoring followers; he did not have the firm friendships that Thor found with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. Finding he was not of Asgard perhaps gave him a reason for those feelings of being less than his brother, gave him a focus for his anger. His time beyond the realms though changed him. His actions on his return were not his own. Looking on him now, I see your son as he was when he was younger, lost and uncertain, but this time he is seeking to do right, to please you and to earn his place as a Prince of Asgard."

"Where is he now, Heimdall? What does he do?"

"He and the two have made their way to Jotunheim and have retrieved items which Loki believes will assemble to be the artifact needed for the protection of the realms."

"And is he correct? Has he found something to protect us all?"

"It is beyond my sight to know, but Loki's reasoning is sound, so one can hope that he is correct. I shall keep close watch over their safety for the Jotunn have been alerted of their presence. Perhaps, my Queen, now might be the time to tell our King of what we have done, so he can be prepared."

Frigga stepped forward, resting a hand on Heimdall's arm, "Our brave and loyal subject always, Heimdall, but this action was mine. As your Queen I instructed you to open the Bifrost to Loki. Any wrath of Odin shall be upon my head not yours. Keep watch over my son, Heimdall, and I beg of you to keep me informed."

* * *

For the minute they had lost their pursuers and had tumbled gasping for breath into a hidden alcove, hoping to stay out of sight while they got their breath back.

"Loki, are you all right?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Yes," came the subdued response. "Yes, I am all right. I am sorry. I led you here and without my magic, I am a poor soldier. I do not have Thor's might."

"You might not have his hammer, but you're doing a pretty good job with that ice sword," Tony said approvingly. "Can you make one like that? You know, the way they do, just kind of out of thin air."

Loki hesitated, then said, "I do not know how. I have never tried. Probably not though without my magic."

"Ah well, just a thought, given that you seem to go through them at a fair rate of knots and have to keep retrieving them from people we've killed. Still, like Steve says, you're telling us the truth, you're okay? I mean you were a bit . . . shaky earlier and you weren't in great form when you arrived on Earth, so if we need to take that into account, tell us now and we'll do the best we can."

Loki's expression gave away his surprise at Tony's concern. "I am tired, but it seems that so long as I do not try to use magic, I can keep going," he replied honestly. "Captain, how is your injury?"

"Injury?!" Tony snapped. "What injury? Where? When?" He shoved his face place back and stalked over to Steve's side. "Show me where you're hurt now!"

Steve lifted a hand to his side, wishing he could touch and reassure Tony. It was never as effective trying to get through to him when he was encased in the Iron Man suit. Tony needed the tactile reassurance that Steve was alive and well along with the visual.

"Tony, it's fine. Super soldier remember, I can manage. It's just a little slice. One of them got too close and before I could do anything he'd nicked my side. Loki dealt with him before he could do any serious damage. When we're out of here and home, I will let you check it all out and drag me to whichever Doctor you want."

"Let me see," Tony demanded regardless.

Steve turned and carefully adjusted himself so that Tony could see the wound and lifted one hand to touch Tony's cheek. "I'll be okay, Tony. Let's just get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah, let's. I had such high hopes of a trip to another world and seriously it's nothing like I wanted it to be!" Tony groused. "You tell me if that gets any worse, because I'll kill you if you lie to me! No, I won't, I tell you what I'll do . . . I'll withhold sex. Yep, I will totally withhold sex, then you'll be sorry!" Steve rolled his eyes at his partner fondly as Loki snorted in disgust behind them both.

Steve smiled. "Let's go home."

"You heard the man," Tony said, snapping the suit's face plate back into position. "Let's move on out." He stepped forward to the entrance and started to lead the way back the way they had come.

* * *

Loki watched as his companions grew more tired. It was hard to tell with Iron Man as he was concealed within the metal suit, but Loki was inclined to think that it was not designed for such close quarters, but rather for space and freedom to move where the thrusters would enable flight. He imagined it must be heavy to run in, but Tony did not complain in such a way as to make him think the complaint was meant to be taken seriously and acted upon.

The Captain was even more stoic, the only things he said now were warnings and advice to keep them alive. Loki knew his breathing had harshened, that following another lucky jab the wound in his side was open, raw and bleeding. The Captain was in pain, and had begun to favor his side, trying to protect it, which just meant the attacking giants knew better where to aim their blows. Not that it was necessarily working to their benefit. The Captain was proving himself to be a formidable foe. Loki knew he couldn't keep ignoring the almost gray pallor to the Captain's skin. He was weakening, no matter how hard he still fought.

"Loki, we need to do something. Some idea that's going to get us out of this," Iron Man said. "Think of something."

The momentary distraction of Tony's voice was enough to throw the Captain off his stride, allow another giant in closer. Loki threw himself into the path of the oncoming blade, bringing his own sword up to try and deflect it, but knowing this was likely the last thing he would do.

His intervention worked to a point. It saved the Captain, who in turn had time to bring his shield round smashing the next blade to descend before it could take off Loki's head.

It signalled the end though. They were outnumbered. They stood no chance of overcoming their opponents en masse. As Iron Man had turned to see what was happening behind him where one giant attacked another swiped at his armor, shearing a chunk of it away from his body. Another swung at his head and although the blasters took him out, the flare and explosion caused them as much difficulty as it did their opponents.

The Captain brought his shield up to protect himself from another blow. The giant's ice sword shattered, but the force of the blow had driven the Captain to his knees. Loki had stumbled back to his feet, his latest sword shattered yet again and he fumbled for another, picking it up and fighting, fighting for his life, their lives, until it too shattered and the force of the impact had him stumbling, falling to the ground, where he was pinned with a sword to his throat.

The three of them were overcome and Loki knew that this was the worst defeat yet. The faint hope that he'd had of redemption was being stripped away from him and as he looked at his two fallen companions, all he felt was guilt that he had brought them here, subjected them to this. He had failed them and he had failed the chance his mother had given him. He did not try to rise again.

* * *

Tony was worried. The guards who had overcome them had dragged them through down through the ice corridors before finally he and Steve had been thrown into some sort of ice cave dungeon and there was for the minute no sign at all of Loki. Somewhere en route, they had been separated, the guards holding Loki taking a different turning. He prayed quietly to gods he wasn't sure he believed in that Loki hadn't set this all up as an elaborate ruse and that they hadn't been betrayed.

He looked at Steve, unable to properly hide his concern at the sight of the blood that had drenched the side of the Captain America uniform. Steve was pacing as much as he was able, more of a limp and flinch now than actual pacing, but despite Tony's attempts to get him to rest and at least let Tony see how severe the injury was, there he was still walking back and forth. It had all been to no avail. Steve could be one hell of a stubborn ass when the mood took him. He looked pale, far too pale for Tony's liking. It suggested greater blood loss than he was admitting to. Tony didn't know what to do, it wasn't like in this cold he could start removing his own clothes to make a bandage. They had taken the Iron Man suit before they'd thrown him in here, along with Steve's shield. He couldn't risk removing his t-shirt in case they saw the arc reactor. He couldn't risk that, he couldn't.

Memories flooded of Obadiah taking the arc reactor, leaving him to die slowly. He drew a hand back, ready to punch out at the wall, drive all of the anger and fear into the punch but Steve was there, pulling him back, pulling Tony against his chest and wrapping his arms around him and leaning over his shoulder. "I'm here," Steve murmured. "I'm not going to let them do anything to you, while I am still breathing." He caught one of Tony's hands in his own and then lifted their joined hands to rest over the arc reactor. "It's still there and that's where it's staying."

Tony twisted round, pulling his hand back so that he could wrap both hands around Steve and pull him closer. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "It was just . . ."

Steve's nose nuzzled into his hair, seeming to breathe in his scent. "Don't be sorry. I want it to stay there every bit as much as you do. Nobody gets to take it from you on my watch. You hear that – nobody!"

Tony sighed and relaxed his body against Steve's, felt the soft tremors that were running almost constantly through him. He tilted his head back frowning, lifting a hand to Steve's forehead. "You're cold."

Steve quirked an eyebrow as he said, "Ice cave, Tony. What were you expecting?"

"We should – we should – share some body heat!" Tony exclaimed.

"I seriously hope that you're not suggesting what I think you might be suggesting!"

"Holding each other close?" Tony said hesitantly. "What's the matter with that?"

Steve laughed, his love showing clearly in his eyes. "Okay, I can cope with some snuggling for a while. I'm just relieved that you weren't suggesting we have sex."

"Sex! Here? Seriously, Cap, what made you think I'd suggest sex here? One of us might end up with ice burn on our butt!"

"Tony, you've suggested sex in some weird places before now. I'm not entirely sure that this would even warrant including on the list! But having said that, I'm not suggesting that we should before I end up giving you any ideas that that is what I'm suggesting." He leaned forward and kissed Tony, pulling away when a particularly violent shudder passed through him.

Tony helped him lower himself to the floor, before pressing himself as close as he could and wrapping a hand around him to pull his head down to rest against Tony's shoulder before shifting his hand to run up and down Steve's arm gently as if to try and warm him up.

* * *

Tony was almost making himself sick with worry by the time the door opened and Loki was quite literally thrown from the top of the steps down to their prison to land in a heap on the floor in front of him.

"You should have died when you were born, traitorous runt!" the guard yelled before hurling Loki's helmet in after him and then slamming the door shut.

Steve shifted to try and sit up and Tony knew he was going to want to go over and check on Loki, but having finally convinced Steve to rest and taken the chance to check his wound once he'd given in, Tony knew it was worse than he'd let on and while not immediately life-threatening, it was still seeping blood and while it was raw and uncovered, it was open to infection. "Stay here, Steve," he hushed. "Just rest. I'll check on Loki."

Carefully he shifted Steve to lean back against the wall, seeing the pained expression on his face even the small amount of movement had taken. Stiffly he pushed himself up and walked across to where Loki still lay. Tony crouched down beside him, moving his helmet out of the way where the guard had tossed it after him.

Loki stirred as Tony called his name. He opened his eyes and shifted, letting out a groan of pain and as he began to shift himself to sit up, Tony leaned forward to support him and help him move back against the wall. His skin completely blue now, he refused to meet Tony's eyes, instead turning himself awkwardly to look at Steve.

Steve was leaning back against the wall, breath labored, his eyes heavily lidded as he struggled to watch what was happening between Tony and Loki. Still watching him, Loki said, "How is the Captain?"

"Steve, stubborn as ever, but he's not doing great. He's still bleeding and we've got nothing to bandage it with. But there's something else wrong, but I can't figure out what. Do frost giant swords have poison in them?"

"No," Loki replied softly. "Or at least never to my knowledge, I have never heard of such a thing. You need bandaging for him. Will this do?" he started to remove his cape. "You could tear strips from it perhaps?"

"Yeah, yeah we could. That's great," Tony said, taking careful note of the way Loki favored his side as he moved and one ankle in particular. "Hey, do you need me to check you over too? Is there anything we can do for you?"

Loki ignored the question, just holding out his cape for Tony to use. With a sigh, Tony took it. The heavy material was too thick to tear outright, so finding a sharpened piece of rock, he began to wear at the edge in the hope of cutting far enough in to be able to tear a strip. It took him a while and once he'd made one he started on a second.

With two strips of material in his hands, he made one into a pad and pressed it carefully over the wound on Steve's side. "Steve. Hey, Steve, look at me." Steve's eyes blinked, slowly focusing on Tony without completely losing the shadow of disorientation. "Hold this for me," Tony said as he took hold of Steve's hand and pressed it over the pad. Steve's eyes flickered with pain and he let out a slight moan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but we've got to do this. Just hold it for me for a minute while I wrap this round to hold it in place." As he spoke he wound the other strip of material round and tied it carefully to hold the pad in place, then pulled Steve's uniform back over both of them, knowing that the tight-fitting design would help secure it further.

"Loki?" Steve whispered hoarsely.

"Going to bully him into letting me look now, Cap. Hopefully he's not as stubborn as you." Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "Hang in there, Cap. Hang on in there." Reluctantly he moved away leaving Steve to go back and check on Loki, who seemed to be intently staring at his own hands. "Hey, Comet. How's it going?"

Loki didn't meet his eyes, shifted his gaze so it went over Tony's left shoulder. "Why do you call me these names?"

"Sorry, just . . . it doesn't matter now. Loki, what have they done to you?"

"It is nothing, I received worse at Thor's hands when we were children and arguing over petty squabbles as children do."

"Seriously? I have to say that if that's the case, I'm glad I never had siblings! Geez, you and Steve both spent your childhoods brawling." Tony had moved closer as he spoke, reaching out to check down the leg that Loki had favored and finding the ankle badly swollen.

"It is not broken," Loki said, "A sprain I believe you would call it. The Captain does not strike me as one who would have spent his childhood brawling. He seems quite . . . honorable."

"He is that," Tony agreed, "And from what I've heard he always was, but he's also not one to back down from a fight or from a principle. Even when he stood no chance of winning."

"I remember how that feels," Loki admitted. "Until I grew strong in my magic, I stood no chance of besting 'the mighty Thor' and then it was necessary to use trickery."

"So what happens now? What did you say to them?"

Loki looked down at his hands again. "I told them the truth. I told them that we had come for Vé's trinket for it held value in its ability to protect all of the nine realms from the coming threat."

"Did they listen?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow sardonically and said, "What do you think?"

"What do we do now?"

Loki shrugged, wincing at the movement, then finally giving in with a sigh of frustration as Tony managed to get in close enough to start moving his clothes to check on his injuries. He saw Tony grimace in sympathy as he checked over his torso. Loki didn't look down. He didn't want to know what bruising and cuts looked like on already blue skin or what color his blood ran. He didn't need any more proof that he was not of Asgard, that he did not belong anywhere.

"Well, I think we can safely say that's going to hurt like hell, but I can't see anything immediately life-threatening," Tony said, as he pulled Loki's clothes back into position.

Loki nodded. "The Captain needs you, I think he is in much pain," he said quietly. "I am sorry I brought you here. I am sorry we failed."

"We haven't failed yet," Tony said. "I've got out of seemingly hopeless situations before. Not sure how that's going to work this time exactly but don't give up yet." He started to move away, then said, "Look don't get the wrong impression or anything, but do you want to come and sit a bit closer. Sharing body heat might help Steve."

Loki reached out and pressed a frigid hand to Tony's cheek, "I have no heat now to share. I am sorry. If I could return to the form I had on Asgard, I would do so. I would do all in my power to help, but I cannot."

"Hey, it's okay. You would if you could. We understand. Just keep thinking, huh? Think of some way for us to get out of here."

"I asked them to release you, to send you back to Midgard. They would not."

"What and leave you here? Hey, we're a team. Teams go in together and they come out together. Cap will tell you all about teams. He's big on us being a team and behaving right, and taking care of each other. He's good at all that sort of stuff," Tony explained as he slid back in against Steve's side. Gently he pulled Steve's cowl up to cover his head and hair. When Steve moaned his disapproval at being jostled, Tony began to ramble reassuringly, "It might only be a myth that more heat is lost through your head than through any other part of your anatomy, but, there's no point in losing any that we don't need you losing."

"Not in the ice, please, not in the ice," Steve mumbled, almost inaudibly. "Not again. Not in the ice."

"Hush." Tony pulled him closer. "I've got you. It's gonna be okay."

"Don't want to sleep again. Can't sleep again."

Tony's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place and he realized what was really happening to Steve. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He tried desperately to work out whether it was a good thing or not. Would Steve falling into an ice-induced sleep save him from the injuries he was carrying? Would he get Steve back? Would he be able to wake him once they got out of this mess? How the hell was he going to get him out of this mess if he did freeze again? He bit his lip and tried to hold back the panicked welter of feelings that raged inside, tried to push them down and think. He was Tony Stark, genius and even that didn't matter if he couldn't get the one man who he really cared for out of this ice prison.

* * *

Heimdall didn't turn as Frigga entered the room behind him, just knelt as he said, "My Queen."

"Heimdall. You sent word that there was news of my son."

"I fear so, my lady. Loki and the two from Midgard have been captured by the Frost Giants and are being held captive."

"And . . . tell me of his actions. . ." Frigga's words were hesitant.

"He has done you proud, my Queen. He fought in battle alongside the two, he speaks in truths with them. He put himself between them and their Jotunn captors. He attempted to use reason and truth in his dealings with the Jotunn leaders, but it was ill received and the Jotunn have not listened."

"But Loki has done all that I could ask and more. I shall speak to Odin. Please keep watch, Heimdall."

"I will, my Lady."

* * *

Tony had curled round Steve and the two of them had fallen into an uneasy slumber as Loki watched over them. He did not know what to do now. Somewhere there had to be something more that he could do.

"Heimdall," he spoke, tilting his head back and looking upwards. "Heimdall, I beg of you to tell my mother what has passed here in Jotunheim and to ask her to arrange for my companions to be spared. I ask for nothing for me, I shall pay the prices they have laid upon my head for the murder of their King, my father," the word was bitter on his tongue, "and for invading their lands against the agreements of the treaty with Odin and Asgard. They have Vé's trinkets and I believe the one they have taken from me is the one we seek to protect all of the realms. Please, Heimdall, tell her this also and then perhaps Odin can negotiate for its use at least." Loki fell silent, hoping that his words had been heard and that Heimdall could hear the truth in them.

* * *

Steve woke with a yell, jerking away from Tony and fighting to free himself from Tony's arms which were wrapped around him. "No, no, no!" he said, panicked. Tony had woken too at the first yell, immediately awake and aware of Steve's nightmare.

"Not again, never again," Steve continued to mumble as he paced around the room, seemingly oblivious to his injuries. "Can't . . . can't do it again. Have to get out, out of here, away."

"Steve, Steve!" Tony stood in front of him, trying to clutch at his hands to stop them waving, before giving up as Steve pulled away again, not recognizing him at all. Loki stood up, coming across to stand behind Steve and block his movements away, giving Tony the chance to catch his chin in one hand and slip the other behind his neck, pulling his head round so their eyes could meet. "Steve, look at me. See, Tony, I'm here with you. You're not on your own, it's okay."

Steve tried to pull himself away, still muttering about the cold and the ice and being alone and Tony just felt a tug of something inside that wanted to protect Steve from being here, going through this.

"Steve," he said again, a hint of pleading. "Steve, you're not there, not anymore, not on your own." The fight seemed to go out of Steve and he stopped pulling away, but just looked lost and bereft. Tony pulled him closer still, wrapping him in a warm embrace and bringing his head down to rest on Tony's shoulder, all the while murmuring reassurances that Steve wasn't alone and he was going to do everything in his power to get them out of there.

It took a while before Tony managed to coax Steve into sitting down again and as they crossed back to where they had been sitting before, it was clear that the adrenaline rush was over and Steve staggered, only staying on his feet because of Tony's support and Loki stepping in on his other side. As he sat, he leaned against Tony's side, but even that seemed too much effort and he slid down to lie on the floor with his head in Tony's lap and Tony's fingers running softly through his hair.

"Hold on for me, Cap. Don't give up, I need you," Tony whispered.

"What is the matter with him?" Loki asked. "He did not seem to know where we were, who you were."

"He's spent enough of his life encased in ice, he doesn't need to be here," Tony bit angrily. "Right now, I really hate you. Seriously, you fucked up your own life, your own family and that wasn't enough, you had to come fuck up our world too! Threats from nameless monsters out there somewhere," Tony waved a hand upward. "Why the hell did we listen to you? Why did we trust you?"

Loki looked ashamed, but said, "You do not understand what it is like to be unwanted, unloved and unlovable for your whole life; to never be able to live up to the expectations of a father who had built your whole existence on a feeble bed of lies. You could never understand what drove my actions in Asgard."

"You sure?" Tony was angry now. "Because from where I'm sitting it looked like you had a pretty shitty start here in Jotunheim, but that out of some kindhearted motivation, Odin took you in and raised you as his own, brought you up to be a prince. That's pretty good going."

"He lied to me about my heritage. My whole existence was filled with untruths. As children he told Thor and I that we were both born to be kings, but only the most worthy among us could rise to the throne. I believed that if I just did enough, if I could just prove to him then I stood a chance. But I didn't, I was not even his true son. There was no way he would ever allow a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard."

"He made a mistake. Believe me, he could have done worse by you, I know. Why did he take you in anyway?"

"He found me, here after a battle, abandoned in a deserted temple because I was too small and weak to be the heir to the King of Jotunheim."

"That sucked. Lucky for you he came along and took you in and gave you all the care you could possibly have needed."

"He never had the same pride in me that he had in Thor's achievements. Thor, always the mighty warrior, and me the weaker younger prince in his shadow. Thor also basked in adulation, the crowd pleaser, handsome and strong and virtuous."

"Didn't he get banished and all his powers stripped away?" Tony asked.

Loki looked up in confusion.

"So your brother gets banished for his misdeeds and you still think your father only saw good in him? Seriously?"

"He did not declare me heir to the throne in Thor's absence."

"Maybe you weren't any more ready to take that on than Thor was. Maybe he believed that Thor should be king once he'd learned his lesson. Didn't mean he didn't care about you or love you!"

"What would you know of heartless and unthinking parents? Either of you, you have no real concept of what I speak! How could you?"

"You want to know about bad fathers? You think Odin's the worst you could have had?" Tony snorted in disgust. "You don't know the first thing about it. What about your mother? She loved you, you must be able to see that."

"She is a good woman."

"Yeah, she is and she did the best for you, still does do the best for you. You owed them both more than this."

"And what do you owe your parents, Iron Man?"

"My parents . . .ha! You want to know about my parents? My father was a scientist first and foremost. He was an innovator, ahead of his time and he had no interest in family. He had no time for me and nothing I ever did was good enough for him to give me even the slightest bit of attention. I wasn't alone in that though, he treated my mother the same way. He wined her, dined her, swooped her off her feet and married her. Then once she was pregnant he had nothing more to do with her unless he wanted her on his arm at some social event. He didn't speak to her for weeks on end, or if he did it was to shout and rage at something I had done, some meager attempt on my part to get his approval. He was an alcoholic and a bitter man." Tony stopped short at the feeling of Steve gripping his leg. "Hey you," he said far softer, "You okay?"

Steve just rubbed at his leg as if offering support.

"Sorry," Tony apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Just telling Loki here that he doesn't have a monopoly on bad fathers."

Steve snorted softly, "Tell me about it!"

Tony sifted his fingers through Steve's hair and watched his eyes blink slowly as if he too was appreciating the familiar touch.

"Their intentions were not always bad though," Steve said quietly. "It was circumstances, wars changed them, made them lose sight of what really mattered."

"You are a very forgiving man," Tony reproached gently. "A very good man, must be why I like you so much, so don't let the side down and cop out on me now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Steve's gaze flickered across to Loki, settling on him steadily for a few moments before he spoke again. "You should forgive Odin for his mistakes, he tried to protect you, not everyone can lay claim to a father who did that for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the other day, Tony and I went to 'an incident'. Three children stolen from their mother by a drunken and angry father. He didn't love them, he didn't even want them. He just didn't want to have to pay her for their welfare, figured if he had them it would cost him less. The four of them were in the car when he hit a semi and almost took both vehicles over a cliff. It took hours to save those children. Did they deserve that?"

"No," Loki said quietly.

"Would it be right for them to grow up and behave badly because of it? Should everyone be made to suffer because of what he did?"

"You are an idealist, Captain. In a world of injustice, you think that people should rise above it and be better than their forebears."

"And why not?"

"Clearly you have not dealt with the injustice in your own life."

Tony snorted, "What does he know? Steve dealt with as much injustice as the rest of us! Believe me, there's no sole ownership on that round here. His father was a roaring drunk who regularly beat him and his mother, you think he couldn't bear some resentment for that. Or the fact that he was so ill?"

"Tony," Steve admonished. "You're . . ." He seemed to give up for a moment, then with a deep breath he began to speak again, "My father was a good man, but what he saw, what he went through in the war . . . it was hard on him, he suffered a lot and in a time when there was no understanding of the psychological damage to soldiers during war. Tony is right though, he was an alcoholic and when he was drunk, he did hit my mother."

"And you. . ." Tony added weightily.

"Yes, and me," Steve conceded, "but if the world had been different. . ."

Tony shook his head, a wry affectionate smile on his face as he looked down at Steve. "You're a good man, Steve Rogers. Guess that's why I kind of like you."

Steve smiled wearily and squeezed Tony's knee. "Yeah, I love you too. I'm tired though."

"Rest, we're not going anywhere without you." Tony watched as Steve fell back into a sleep. He knew the shivers had stopped and Steve's skin was so pale as to be almost the color of the ice around them. His breathing had slowed and Tony knew that he was losing the battle to keep Steve with him, but didn't have the heart to wake him when he could see how much pain he was in. He wouldn't leave him behind and so once he got him home again, then he'd figure out a way to wake him up.

When all in the room had been quiet for too long, he looked up at Loki, "So do you still think Odin wins the worst father of the year award?"

* * *

Odin stalked out to the Gatekeeper's post in full battle dress. "Heimdall, you have news of Loki?"

"I do, your Highness. He is in Jotunheim. He seeks some of Vé's trinkets in the belief that among them may be a protection for all of the nine realms."

"How does he fare?"

"He and his companions have been captured and imprisoned. He has called on me to ask for assistance in saving his companions."

"And himself?"

"No, sire, not for himself. He is a changed man, sire. He has dealt only in honesty and truth in his time away. He earned the trust of the Midgardians, such that they were willing to accompany him from Midgard to Jotunheim. They fought to protect him as he struggled without his magical energies and in turn he fought to protect them."

"Oh Loki." Odin made no attempt to hide his sorrow. "Show me my son."

"Sire, look this way." With the barest of movement, Heimdall shared with his king the image of Loki imprisoned.

"So do you still think Odin wins the worst father of the year award?"

"No," Loki responded quietly. "My father was not a bad father, but I have been a failure as his son. I only wish that I should have a chance to tell him such."

Odin turned away. It was several minutes before he turned back and spoke again, "My son needs me." Taking a deep breath, he called out, "Call forth my army, we have work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Loki heard it, recognized it; the sound of the Bifrost opening between Asgard and Jotunheim. He said nothing though. There was hope, but nothing definite. It was possible that Heimdall had told Odin of their journey and Odin had realized they had come for Vé's trinkets. Then again, it was also possible that Odin was coming to ensure that the Jotunn knew that he and Asgard had nothing to do with Loki and his companions being here and that they were welcome to do with them as they wished, so long as the reluctant peace with Asgard was upheld.

"Mother, forgive me my failure. I tried to do as you said, I tried to deal in truth and honesty, yet I have failed you nonetheless," he whispered under his breath. He watched over Captain America and Iron Man and felt his own shame burn hot inside him that his own vanity and pridefulness had taken him down a path that would ultimately lead to not only his own destruction but that of his home and theirs and likely the rest of the nine realms as well.

They were far better men than he could ever hope to be. He was tired, weary from fighting so long and being alone. He wondered how different it was if one fought alongside a true companion.

Clearly it hurt when your companion was injured judging by the reaction of Iron Man to his partner's injuries. He looked away as he heard Iron Man talking softly, but couldn't help but hear his words. "I know you can't help this. I know you're not doing it on purpose, but I need you to fight this, Steve. Don't give up on me, please. Don't give up on 'us'. I was nothing but a big man in a suit of armor without you, you were right. All those things I told you . . . all those things that I believed mattered about me . . . genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist . . . none of it matters. The only thing that matters about me is the man I am with you, for you, because of you. You can't leave me, because I don't think I can do it my own. I know I can't do it on my own."

The Captain was beyond responding. He slept unmoving, breath so slow and shallow as to be frightening. And there was nothing Loki could do to help.

Sounds of distant fighting echoed faintly down to the dungeon prison they were in. Iron Man looked up at him as if expecting an explanation. "I do not know," he admitted. It was a relief that his answer was met with dull, tired eyes that didn't seem to reproach, but nor did they ask for him to say anything more.

* * *

When the door to the dungeon burst in and an imposing figure stood in the hole that now stood in the door's former place, Tony jerked in surprise. There were still the occasional echoes of fighting, but they had seemed to be becoming less frequent and further away.

"All-father!" Loki gasped.

"My son," Odin strode into the room, crossing to Loki's side and dropping to his knees as if to check over his son for himself. "It is time to come home, Loki." Tony watched as he lifted a hand to rest on Loki's shoulder, wondered what expression was on his face.

"Father, I –" Loki began, only to be cut short by Odin.

"Sssh, we can talk later. Now is the time for us to leave here. Heimdall is ready to open the Bifrost for us so we can go home. Come, bring your companions for they should not be in this place either."

"Father, we need to get Vé's trinkets! Among them is one which will use the power of Yggdrasill to protect all of the nine realms."

"So your mother tells me. Heimdall tells me you believe that you found this trinket?"

"The Jotunn took it back from me when they overcame us."

Odin nodded, "I hear you fought well, my son, used your wits and your intelligence to try to protect your companions. This is as it should be. We shall go now to retrieve this. I believe I also saw some things which may belong to your companions." For the first time, Odin turned to look at Tony and Steve. "I thank you for your steadfastness to my son," he said, frowning at Steve's continued slumber. "I believe I saw some of your possessions also as we made our way here." His eyes met Tony's, "Is he injured?"

"Yes and he's not going to wake up while we're still here," Tony said, pulling Steve closer to him as if to make it clear that he wasn't going to be separated.

Odin nodded, then raised his voice, "Thor!"

Thor stepped beaming into the room as if he had just been loitering outside out of sight. "My friends, my brother!" he declared enthusiastically, striding across the room to throw his arms around Loki and haul him to his feet. "I am so glad to see you, so proud of you. Mother says you have found a protection for all of the realms. This is wonderful news!"

"Thor, enough," Odin cautioned. "Loki's companion has been struck down. It will need your strength to return him to the healing chambers of Asgard. There is time for talk later, this matter must be dealt with first."

Thor turned sharply, hurrying to Tony's side and dropping down to rest a hand on Steve's shoulder. "He sleeps, yet it is too slow, too shallow."

Tony nodded, emotion choking inside him.

"Fear not, friend Tony. The healers on Asgard are mighty in their achievements. Will you permit me to carry him for you and then we can make our way there at speed?" Carefully Thor picked Steve up, cradling his body against his own chest, then rose steadily to his feet, cautious so as not to jostle the man in his arms.

Tony winced at the pain of renewed circulation in his legs, grateful for the hand that Loki offered to help him rise. "Go with Thor, he will take you both to the Healers and you can see for yourself as they restore the Captain to you. I shall go with the All-father and I shall find your suit and his shield and bring them to you on Asgard as soon as possible."

Tony looked at Loki, not sure what to say, so finally he just nodded and turned to gesture to Thor to lead the way.

Behind him, he heard Odin say, "I am your father, Loki, and you are my son. I am sorry you ever thought differently. We have work here to finish, now come."

* * *

Steve's eyes fluttered open slowly. He felt dazed and disoriented. As he gradually became aware of more and more of his body, he was reminded of what it felt like when he'd come round after being in the ice for seventy years. He bolted upright, panicked short breaths and eyes wild as he searched round him for some sort of clue as to what had happened, how long he had been gone. Tony.

But it wasn't Tony at his side, it was Thor and Steve could feel his heart breaking at the thought that Tony was gone. He bit his lip barely hearing Thor speak and certainly unable to make any sense of his words until Thor spoke forcefully, "Friend Steve, Stop! I insist you stop and listen to me. You are on Asgard, in guest quarters of the palace of my parents. All is well. The healers have healed you and they assure me that all you need now is time and rest to make a full recovery."

Steve heard the words but it wasn't what he wanted to hear, needed to hear and so he pushed himself upward, ignoring the shooting pain of suddenly renewed circulation as he tried to get out of the huge bed. "Tony!" he said panicked, the only thought in his head, everything else Thor had said had rushed away in the knowledge that Tony was not at his side.

"Hush, you have been sleeping a while and my father called Tony to speak with him. Tony would not have you left alone, even though the healers did not expect you to wake for another day or two. He will return shortly. I shall send a servant to fetch him if you wish."

"He's alive? Still alive?" Steve said, the tension clear still in his voice. "I haven't been asleep for too long?"

"No, my friend, you have been asleep a little more than two days that is all and the first of those was when you were held in Jotunheim. It is not like before, your friends have survived, all is well. I promise you that."

Steve let his breath rush out, bringing his hands up to hide his face as he tried to hold back tears of relief. Thor gave him time to compose himself, keeping a warm hand resting on his shoulder as he continued to reassure Steve that all was well. When Steve finally seemed to calm, Thor turned to pour a glass of warm water from a pitcher that stood nearby. "Here drink this. Fear not for it is not Asgardian mead, both the healers and Tony forbad me from trying to provide you with that as refreshment until you are truly back on your feet."

Steve gave a shaky smile, feeling his life begin to slide back into place around him. He felt a little better but he wouldn't be completely okay until he had seen Tony again, to be sure that nothing had changed in the time he'd been gone.

"More seriously, Captain." Steve looked up at the formality of Thor's words. "I must thank you and make clear to you that I am deeply and forever in your debt. You have saved my brother, something I sought to do and failed. He seems truly to have reformed and I know he will be hugely relieved to find that you are awakened from your slumber. I have not seen such concern in my brother's eyes since we were but striplings. He is reconciled with my father and seems much more at peace for it."

"I didn't do anything," Steve said.

"You did. You and Tony listened to him when we would not; you gave him the chance to right some of his misdeeds and to fight alongside you as a warrior in honor. You appreciated his intelligence and you gave him heart to fight his battles. I fear that I have always failed in this as his brother, that I have been unable to understand him. I shall be forever thankful, as are my parents. He is to serve a penance for his wrongdoings, but he is reunited with our family and will be supported and encouraged in his endeavors. He shall not be alone. I believe he may ask to see you later, would you be willing?"

"Of course, I would. But Thor, what I'd really like," Steve said softly, "is to see Tony. If you can arrange such a thing for me?"

"Without hesitation, my dearest friend."

* * *

"My Loki," Frigga said, stepping forward to take Loki in her arms. "I am proud of you today, my son. We all are. You have saved the nine realms."

"If I had not behaved as I did, they would not have needed saving," Loki replied reluctantly.

"Loki, they would have needed it at some point. It is in the nature of things. When Vé's workshop was looted and so many of his things stolen, it was difficult to know what would come to pass. You know what your uncle was like for collecting this and that, till his workshop was cluttered and so even he could not remember all that was taken. And this so small and insignificant," Frigga said, walking around the piece on the table before them, "it makes one wonder why they bothered to take it when there were so many far more glamorous and, I would have thought, tempting things in there to choose from. And to think that it was your work with the Midgardians that pieced together the information so the three of you were able to find what was needed."

"You speak too highly of my contribution, Mother," Loki's voice was soft and insecure. "It was the Iron Man who was able to find the information, I just gave him the background information that I knew."

"Together, Loki, together you accomplished this for it is true of all that we are stronger when we are not alone, when we come together with others for the greater good. You felt that, yes?"

"Yes, Mother." Loki turned away and walked to the window to look out into the world beyond. "What happens now though? Am I alone again?"

"You were never alone, Loki, if you but knew where to look."

* * *

"I thank you for agreeing to come to talk with me," Odin said as Tony entered the room. "I realize this is a difficult time with your companion still recovering."

"He's going to recover," Tony asserted strongly, as if his determination were enough to make it happen.

"Our healers assure me that is the case," Odin agreed. "I wished to speak with you to thank you for what you have done in listening to my son and in supporting his rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation? That's what you call it . . ." Tony shrugged, "I didn't do anything anyway. I just tagged along for the ride."

"I do not believe that is the case. My son has told me of your intelligence in finding the information needed to track Vé's trinkets. I shall be talking with my brother about keeping better track of his belongings so that when something so important goes missing we are not left in such a situation again. Thanks to you, I was able to return all that was stolen."

"Or at least you hope so. If he didn't know what he'd lost, how's he going to know whether you got it back or not?"

Odin laughed lightly, "You have quite the sense of humor, young man."

"It's a long time since anyone called me young . . . so are we done?"

"Your realm interests me. What is it about you Midgardians? Both of my sons have been reckless and foolhardy, self-centered and yet on Midgard they have learned to become men a father can be truly proud of."

"Well, as you asked, for a start it's Earth and we're Earthlings and when people visit from out there," Tony waved a hand at the sky out of the window, "we like it if they do this," he held up his hand in a Vulcan salute and said, "while saying, 'Greetings, Earthlings. We come in peace, take us to your leader.' That always goes down a real treat."

Odin tilted his head on one side as if examining Tony like a bug in a jar. Eventually he said, "You jest."

"Just a smidgeon," Tony replied flippantly. "Are we done, your Kingship? I'd like to get back to Steve if we are."

"He is in good hands. Thor sits with him in your absence."

"Oh such good hands!" Tony rolled his eyes. "You don't have pop tarts here, do you? Steve really doesn't need to be fed pop tarts while he's in this condition."

"I know not what 'pop tarts' are. Thor will do nothing to endanger the good Captain. So back to the matter at hand, will you accept my thanks for all that you have done?"

Tony fidgeted with embarrassment and then reluctantly said, "Look, it's fine really, there's no need to thank me. Seriously, if it weren't for Steve . . . he's good for us all, let's just put it that way. No need to thank me, like I said."

Odin regarded him patiently, waiting for the ramble to stop. "One should learn to graciously accept thanks when they are justly received which these are. I have it on good authority that none of you could have accomplished this task without the support and co-operation of the other two. You were no more alone than Loki believed himself to be, nor did you leave anyone else alone, no matter what justly earned reservations you may have had towards my son at the outset. You are a good man, Tony Stark."

"Tony! Tony! Good news, my friend! Good news! Steven has awoken and he asks for you!" Thor rushed in and Tony turned to leave immediately before remembering that he was stood before someone who was at the very least a King and quite possibly a God into the bargain.

"May I be excused? May I go to him?" he stuttered out his request.

Odin beamed. "With such fortuitous news, of course you may leave. Hurry to him, I am sure he will need the reassurance of seeing that you are well, every bit as much as you need to see him. We shall speak again to arrange your return to Midgard . . .Earth, young Earthling," Odin grinned wickedly as if certain that he was returning the joke.

But Tony was already headed out of the door and running, hoping that he didn't get lost in the unfamiliar corridors.

* * *

"So, Brother, do you wish to hunt Bilgesnipe with me today?"

Loki glanced sideways at Thor and wondered what answer he should give. The truth was he couldn't think of anything worse than trekking through the mudswamps in search of bilgesnipe; a hunt which served no purpose whatsoever. It wasn't like they could eat the meat of the foul creatures if they did manage to kill any. Thor was trying hard to make Loki feel part of everything and there were times when he almost longed for a little peace and solitude.

He looked across at his mother who had her head tilted down toward her breakfast plate. He was sure he could see a glimmer of a smile on her face. Did that mean that she was pleased at the thought of the two of them hunting bilgesnipe? He hoped not, because he couldn't do it. He had spent the whole of the last week, following Thor around on his latest jaunts and he couldn't do it. He needed respite.

"Thank you kindly for the offer, but I think I must decline today. Some other time perhaps."

"So be it, my brother. The Warriors Three and I shall miss your companionship, but I shall look forward to regaling you with our exploits on our return."

"And I shall look forward to being regaled," Loki said, finally meeting his mother's eyes and seeing that the smile was a smirk and that there was a definite twinkle to her eyes.

"I am sure we shall all be regaled quite thoroughly before the day is out, dear Thor," she said. "Perhaps, Loki, if you are not to sally forth with Thor and the Warriors Three, you might spare me some of your time today?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mother." He allowed himself a moment to bask in his mother's approval and the warmth of having a family around him.

* * *

"So that whole Bifrost thing is quite . . . clever," Tony said, once they had both regained their feet. "Could do with a little fine tuning to make a smoother journey. It's a shame they wouldn't let me get a closer look at the technology behind it, I'm sure I could have rustled something up like it."

"Tony, I think that might be why they didn't let you get a closer look at it," Steve smiled affectionately as he slung a hand around Tony's shoulder.

"Hmph, you're probably right. All that talk about being grateful and they won't share their tech with me and then they drop us off. . . where exactly are we? And was what the matter with our apartment?"

"I think it has something to do with where the bridge can go to. If you looked on the ground where we landed there were markings."

"There were?" Tony turned round and started to head back to where they had arrived back on Earth. "Maybe Jarvis and I will take a look at this for clues later. You know right now, I just want to go home and make out with my boyfriend. You think he's missed me?"

Steve smiled and nudged Tony in the back. "I know he'll be just as glad to get you home in one piece as you. I guess he'll just have to hope that you don't decide to go down to the workshop and start fixing up that suit of yours."

"Oh, I'm sure that can wait a few hours at least," Tony smirked back. "Where are we?" he shouted to the sky. "Seriously the middle of a desert. . . they do know that's like bad for the constitution and I'm not wearing sunscreen!"

"I'm sure Thor told them that you would call someone to come pick you up. Then again, maybe this is Odin's idea of a joke after you told him to say, 'Greetings, Earthlings.'"

Tony was fishing his cell phone from his pocket and already calling Pepper. "Well, it was too good an opportunity to miss." There was a pause as Pepper answered. "Hey Pep, it's Tony. Steve and I are home – well home as in back on Earth, not sure where exactly – maybe you could get Jarvis to figure it out for us and then send someone to pick us up?"

He fell silent as Pepper clearly berated him for his absence and lack of contact, then all of a sudden she said something that Steve couldn't catch, but it was followed by Tony saying, "New Mexico! We're in New Mexico! Please come and rescue us and then I promise to tell you all about it."

THE END

* * *

And a final round of thank yous. Thank you again to **gottalovev** for inspiring this with her art. If you haven't checked it out, please do at gottalovev . livejournal 412750 . html (remove all spaces for link to work).

Thank you for reading and sticking with me this far. :D


End file.
